Coffee Shop of Love
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *TITLE MAY CHANGE!* What happens when a tag team meets a girl while they are on tour in europe? What happens when one member of the tag team breaks her heart and his partner picks up the peices? Jeff Hardy/OC/Hawkins. Morrison/OC
1. Coffee? Please

**Coffee Shop of Love **

_By. Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen_

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas mention below, Zay belongs to Hatter.zombie.ate.your.brains. I only own the idea and Carmichael.

The door to the quaint coffee shop in Manchester England dinged opened. Zay turned to greet her customers. Her smile froze on her face, she had seen them before on the TV when her brothers were watching wrestling. There were 2 blonde men, one brunette woman, and two other men, one with bandana and fedora hat on while the other had flowing brunette hair and sunglasses. The man with the sunglasses said something to the other two blonde men before turning back to the girl standing next to him and pressing his lips on her forehead. The slightly taller of the remaining blonde men turned and smiled at Zay. The other man said something to the shorter blond before going and joining the couple at the table. "Come on man." the shorter blonde man said grabbing ahold of his buddy's arm and leading them up to the counter. _"ah, Americans." _Zay thought smiling. She looked over at the other 3, the girl didn't look happy, the man sitting next to her wrapped his arm around her and whisper something into her ear. The one with the hat said something to her, causing her stick her tongue out and flip him off.

The other 2 men laughed. "When will Miz learn not to piss off her off. It ever turns out pretty." the shorter of the two now standing at the counter said. Zay turned her attention to them. Both of them were smiling. Zay felt her heart speed up and her brain start getting all mushy. "Hi." The taller one said. "Hullo." Zay said brushing a strand of lime green hair out of her face. She fell silent as they placed there order. "What does princess Carmichael want?" "What else?" the shorter one reminded the taller one. " Hot chocolate." they said at the same time. Zay laughed quietly to herself before busying herself in making their drinks. She looked up when she heard laughter coming from her only customers so far this morning. The guy in the hat must of gotten bored waiting for the other to come over and decided it would be funny to stick straws in his upper lip and act like a walrus. Zay could hear him say from where she was standing. "I am a walrus. I am a walrus." "Mike stop." the girl laughed. "Oh come on babe you think its funny." the guy with the sunglasses said. 'Well of course. But isn't he suppose to be the chick magnet?" the girl Zay learned was named Carmi asked leaning forward resting her elbows on the table. "I landed Kelly Kelly by being myself." the guy had finally taken the straws out of his mouth.

"Anything with two legs and dick could land her." One of the blonde guys said. "Curt's right." Carmi agreed. "Don't you agree Zack?" Carmi asked the one that came up to the counter who had taken a seat next to the one with the shades. "Sure but we all know that Layla is easier. Isn't that right Curt?" Zack said causing his tag team partner's jaw to drop. Carmi and the guy with sunglasses looked at the man sitting on the other side of Carmi shocked. "Are you serious Curt? Layla?" The guy with shades said grossed out. Carmi had crinkled her nose and making face like someone had just did something gross. While the other three men laughed. "Shut up. It was one time and I was drunk." "That's always your excuse." Carmi just shook her head in disgust. "Well at least we know the Shaman of Sexy didn't sleep with her." Miz said, "the girl is picky." the rest of the table nodded their heads.

Zay walked out carrying their drinks and then sit on the table. The girl smiled at her. "hey there is finally another girl here, that has just as many colors in her hair as mine." she laughed. "We didn't think that was possible." Miz laughed causing the girl to throw his straws back at him. The two blonde males just sat there quietly. They smiled at her as she walked away.

Zay walked into the back room and leaned up against it. If it were all possible she had just been dazzled but not one but two hot American guys. She thought only happened with fictional vampires in her favorite series. She peaked out though the window in the door and saw the girl walking around the shop. Zay walked out. "May I help you ma'am?" Zay asked. "Oh lord. Don't call me ma'am. That makes me think of my mother. My name is Carmi. And no I am just fine, I needed to stretch my legs." Zay nodded her head. "Carmi get me another." Miz called. Carmi turned on her heel and looked at him her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?" Carmi asked. Zay started giggling. She liked this girl she was headstrong and she didn't give in to the men's every need. "I meant Carmi baby, would pretty please get me another one?" "That's better Miz." "Can you get me another one of whatever chicken head over there was drinking?" Carmi asked. "So are you here on vacation?" Zay asked the American girl as she made the drink. "No, we are professional wrestlers, we are doing shows." Carmi replied smiling at girl. "You don't watch wrestling do you?" she asked. "No, I spent most of my time designing dresses." "Oh that's wicked." Carmi grinned. "do you mind me asking who those guys are?" Zay asked coloring slightly. "Sure thing." Carmi said, "The guy with the feathered hair is John Morrison, the guy on the end is Curt Hawkins." Carmi said pointing to the one of the end, "One across from him is Zack Ryder and next to him, is the Miz." Zay formed an o with her mouth and nodded her head. She remembered her brothers saying something about them. Zay handed the girl the drink. There was a sound of _Stand back there is a Hurricane coming though _coming over from where Carmi was sitting before hand.

Carmi ran over and picked up her phone. "Hi Shane. No I am at this cute coffee shop down the street a ways. Of course I didn't come up by myself, I am with John, Miz, Ryder and Hawkins." Miz looked at his friend, "What's up Mikey?" "Shane is giving me a list of what they want us to bring back for him and the Hardys." Carmi said rolling her eyes. A few seconds later Carmi walked back up the counter. "Hi, sorry for bothering you again." Carmi smiled. "Oh no, you are guys are the most entrainment I get all day." Zay smiled at the girl. "I need to place another order." Zay just smiled again, "Go ahead." half an hour later, the group was getting ready to leave. The guy that Carmi pointed out to Zay as John Morrison was carrying the tray of drinks for Carmi in one arm while the other was wrapped around Carmi who sipping away at her third cup of hot chocolate, Miz was on the other side of her. The other tag team was walking out behind them. "Bye Zay." Carmi called out. "Yeah bye Zay." Miz mocked Carmi. "See ya around Zay." John said. "Bye Zay." Curt and Zack said at the same time grinning. Zay felt a little flitter of her heart as they walked out. She picked up her phone once the WWE superstars and diva were out of sight and called her sister and best friend Maria.

"Maria, you are not going to believe what just happened to me. You need to come and see me." Zay said hanging up her phone up and going to clean up the table.


	2. Twice in one day?

**Coffee Shop of Love **

_By. Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen_

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas mention below, Zay belongs to Hatter.zombie.ate.your.brains. I only own the idea and Carmichael.

A/N: I know that it may seem that Carmichael is over the top obbessed with Twilight but who cares those books are damn good, its my favorite series.

**Twice in one day.**

Zay's sister Maria came into the coffee shop awhile later. "What's up Zay?" asked Maria snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "Zay?" she asked again. This time Zay heard her. "Hi Ria I didn't see you there." "What in the bloody hell is going on?" Maria asked her sister again. "I think I was dazzled, by two of the guys that our brothers watch on the telly." Zay said. "What?" Maria asked. "This morning, a group of these wrestlers come in. Actually it was 4 of them and one of those girls. What are they called?" "Divas." Maria supplied. "Yes them. Anyways the two of them, I think what did she call them. Curt and Zack that's it. They were the ones to do the order but Ria every time they smiled at me, everything seem to just freeze. I remake their drinks 4 times." Zay said as Maria started giggling. "Sister you just have a case of titter pation." Maria giggled. "its not funny Maria. You just don't get it." Zay pouted sticking her lower lip out into the Michelle Tanner pout. "No I get it. But sis. They aren't real people." Maria said, "they act all the time. How do you that girl wasn't put on an act?" "I don't know, she was really nice, talking to me and all." Zay replied whipping the same spot on the counter that she had been whipping since Maria had walked in. "Zahara Annabel." Maria said grabbing her arm and shaking her sister slightly, "Snap out of it!" "Don't call me Zahara. You know I hate that." Zay said shaking her finger at her sister glaring all the while. "Mum named you that, its only proper that you are called that." Maria said pompously sticking her nose up in the air before sticking her tongue out at her sister. Zay rolled her eyes.

While the two sisters were arguing, the group of wrestlers were sitting on their bus. Carmi was sitting with her brother and Matt Hardy, they were sitting across from Morrison and Miz. While Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder were sitting in front of them. Carmi was flipping the magazine that she had bought at the airport when they landed. She blew a bubble with her gum, popping she leaned over her brother and threw the wrapper at Morrison who looked at her. "What?" "Was it just me or was little Zacky, and Curt trying to dazzle the waitress at the coffee place this morning?" Carmi asked. "do what?" Miz asked also turning his attention to the brunette diva. "What happened?" Matt asked. "you know this morning how the three of us and those two went to the coffee shop?" Rhett asked using her two fingers to point at Curt and Zack who were listing to their music. "Yeah. They tried going all Edward Cullen on her." Carmi giggled. "Who?" Shane asked. "Edward Cullen you know from Twilight? The book I couldn't put down." Carmi said trying to poke her brother's memory. "You mean the book that you got Beth hooked on?" Jeff asked from behind her. "Yes that's the book." Carmi said looking over her shoulder. "I think what she means Shane, is that Curt and Zack tried dazzling the girl." Jeff said now leaning over the seats. "Exactly." Carmi said nodding her head. "I think they damn well succeeded." Carmi giggled. "Has anybody dazzled you?" Shane asked looking from his baby sister around the bus, ready to pick a fight with any of the guys who "dazzled" his sister. "Chill out Shane." Carmi said grabbing a hold of her brother's arm and pulling him down into his seat. He glared at her before smiling. "So they dazzled her?" "I am pretty sure, that they did." Carmi answering her smile matching his. Morrison leaned forward and swatted them on the top of the head with Carmi's magazine. The blonde duo from Long Island turned around and looked at them. "What?" Zack asked. "We just wanted to know if you dazzling the girl from the coffee shop?" Miz asked. "Zay." Zack said smiling. Carmi, Morrison and Miz all exchanged a look smirking. "What's dazzling?" Curt asked. Carmi slapped her forehead before explaining once again about dazzling. "Better yet here." Carmi said getting into her carry on and pulling out her battered paper back copy of Twilight, flipping to the page where Bella was telling Edward how he dazzled her. "Here read this." she said after she climbed over Shane and stood in the aisle of the bus. Shane didn't want his sister climbing over him again he sat in her seat. Carmi sat in Shane's seat, Curt handing the book back. "Oh okay that's what you meant." Morrison grabbed the book from her and read the same thing. "You like this?" "Yes I do now give it back." Carmi said tugging on the book. "Fine here." Morrison said letting go of the book.

The rest of the bus trip was silent. They got into the arena and were getting ready for the show.

Zay on the other hand went back to her parents house to watch wrestling with her brothers. After meeting them she thought it would be best to watch it and see if she could spot any of them. Soon enough, the show started and the first person she saw Carmichael she was in a divas tag team match with Maria as her tag team partner against Natayla Neinhart and Victoria. The tag team of Maria and Carmichael won their match. Then Zay got lucky and saw both Miz and Morrison who were in a 8 man tag team match with their partners Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Zay smiled and focused in on the match. Morrison, Miz, Curt and Zack won their match thanks to Miz pinning JTG of Cryme Tyme. She froze as their smiling faces were shown on the telly. "Oh you got to be kidding." Zay mumbled under her breath, "Twice in one day. Go figure." _"Dazzled though the telly is that even possible?' _


	3. There's more of them?

_**Coffee Shop of Love **_

_By. Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen_

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas mention below, Zay belongs to Hatter.zombie.ate.your.brains. I only own the idea and Carmichael.

**There are more of them?**

The next morning Zay was working once again, it had been pretty quiet all morning. The door tinged as it opened open. She turned around and saw that the group was back from yesterday but they were joined by 4 more guys and 2 more girls walked into the coffee shop. Zay raised her eyebrows. She bit her lip pulling her lip ring into her mouth and let it out. Carmichael was sitting with Miz and Morrison this time not pouting, she was laughing at something that had been said as they were walking into the shop. "Are you sure you aren't gay Matt?" Carmi asked her green eyes shining innocently. "Carmichael Shea I swear to god, you should know that better then anyone else that I am not gay." The guy she called Matt commented. "I know I just like messing with you." Carmi grinned, looking around the shop, this time spotting Zay. "Well hey, there Miss Zay." Curt and Zack turned around when she said that, both of them smiling at her. Zay felt her knees go weak. _"Oh my lord. Not again." _Zay thought.

Carmi looked between her two friends and the girl. The North Carolina woman leaned forward and said something to the two other girls and the three other men. The two girls turned around and started laughing. The three men looked confused before hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. Shaking her head. The two other girls shook their heads too. "the same order as yesterday?" Zay asked to Miz who walked up to the counter. He nodded his head. Zay made the drinks that the group had yesterday. Carmi walked over to the counter and leaned her arms on the counter. "How are you Zay?" She asked. "Fine, I caught Smackdown last night." Carmi beamed, "You did? Well gosh, what did you think of it?" "It was interesting. I thought you three didn't get along." Zay said referring to the two other girls who were in the coffee shop also.

"Who? Nat and Vic? We get along just fine, they are two of my best friends outside of the ring." Carmi said. The girl nodded her head, "Who are the other guys?" "The one with the beanie on and sunglasses is my older brother Shane, the one with curly black hair is Matt Hardy and the one with the multi color hair is Jeff Hardy." Zay nodded. "Carmi?" the man that Carmi called Shane said. "Yes, Shane?" "Come here for a second we need you to settle something." "Sure thing. Excuse me for a second." Carmi smiled before going over to the table.

Zay heard arguing from the table as she walked out with the drinks. She felt a pang of jealously seeing Carmi sitting on Zack's lap. She thought that she was dating that John Morrison cat, they certainly acted like that. "Thanks." the multi colored hair one that Zay was told was named Jeff said smiling. _"Oh my god, there is more of them!" _Zay thought smiling back. Once Zay was behind the counter, she sank down into crouch trying to catch her breath. She stood back up and glanced over at the table laughing at the sight. The girl she remembered from last night show as Natalya had dipped her finger into the whip cream on Carmi's drink and whipping it clear down the Miz's nose. Her laughter was joined by Natalya's strong laugh, Carmi's softer laugh and Victoria's maniacal one. "Not funny." Miz said. "Don't you even think about it!" Natalya said pointing at Miz. Carmi moved her mug from the table and close into her chest like she was holding a child and not mug of hot chocolate. Zay laughed, now if only her other customer this entraining she wouldn't be day dreaming of being back visiting her sister who just went back to the states. And she sure the hell wouldn't be okay she still would be drawing on the napkins.

Zay started sketching a dress in her notebook looking up once in awhile to check on her customers. Carmi was now sitting on John Morrison's lap, her head resting against his shoulder, sleeping. Jeff was writing in a notebook, Matt was talking with John, Shane and Miz. While the girls were talking, trying not to wake their fellow diva up. Curt and Zack were drinking their drinks and were on their phones. How Carmi fell asleep with them talking she didn't know, or better yet how did she fall asleep in a coffee shop to begin with. Zay wondered that, unless Carmi didn't sleep at all the pervious night. With a guy like John Morrison around she wouldn't sleep either. Hell even with all those guys around she wouldn't sleep a wink. They were hot as fire, how the three divas kept their hands to themselves. They must have amazing self control. Zay looked up again feeling someone staring at her. Well actually it was two some ones. Two very hot some ones. She smiled at them.

Curt and Zack both momentarily felt like everything stop around them. They didn't the talking and laughing or the deep breathing of Carmi as she slept. Their thoughts were the exact same thing. _"Holy shit, did that really just happen?"_ Yeah sure they had seen how cute Zay was. But this time it was different, they finally noticed her for who she was. How beautiful she was. How well the colors in her hair meshed together. Carmi had woken up, she shifted on John's lap, rubbing her eyes. She looked at two friend confused. Victoria and Natalya noticed she was awake. "What are you staring at?" Natalya asked. "Curt and Zack they are acting funny." she said. "They are? I thought they always acted like that." Victoria said looking over at them as well. "Yeah usually Zack has this look from mega shock on his face. While Curt is more mellow."

The group got ready to leave, "Bye Zay." Victoria and Natalya said waving to the girl. "We are so going to have come back here when we come back." Natalya said to Victoria as they walked out. Miz followed them taunting Natalya some more. Matt, Jeff and Shane were standing around the table that Carmi and John were still sitting at. A few moments later the two stood up. John putting his hand on Carmi's lower back leading her. "Bye Zay." the remaining members of the group said waving to the girl.

"Bye." Zay called back waving to them. _"They are leaving? Did Natalya say that they have to come back when they come back?" _Zay's thoughts were running wild as she went over to the table to start cleaning it up. On the table propped against the mugs was a note.

_**Zay, **_

_**Thanks for everything, we are going to stop by again when we are back over here for shows. If you ever want to get out of the UK even if its for a visit. Don't be afraid to contact us. I know there are at least 2 people who would love to see you again. **_

It was signed _**Carmichael Helms.**_ and it had her cell phone number and email address. Which two people was she talking about. She would have to email Carmichael and see what's going on. For now it was a riddle.


	4. Emails and Phone Calls

_**Coffee Shop of Love **_

_By. Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen_

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas mention below, Zay belongs to Hatter.zombie.ate.your.brains. I only own the idea and Carmichael.

_**Emails and Phone Calls**_

Zay found herself watching the WWE more just to catch sight of her friends. She would cheer every time she saw Nattie and Victoria on the screen, she would laugh at Shane's little promos, she would cringe every time Jeff got hurt doing a stupid move, or when Mark Henry would hurt Matt, she would laugh and scream in delight watching Miz, Morrison and Carmi working together, whenever Curt and Zack would come onto the TV her knees would go weak and her heart would fluttered.

It had now been a couple of weeks since Zay had meet the group of wrestlers. She had emailed Carmi that night when she left the coffee shop, they had been emailing back and forth since then. Every once in a while she will get a side note from either the Miz or John Morrison, sometimes from Carmi's brother Shane, Matt, Jeff, or the girls. It shocked her the one morning when she woke up and check her email and there was a email from Carmi, Curt and Zack.

Well the first part was from Carmi the last part was from the boys. They explained to her that Carmi had fallen asleep. _"What is with that girl falling asleep at random times?' _Zay thought while she read the email. _"Ah that's why." _Zack had explained that she goes from a certain time in the morning, all day long and then she just crashes out. Something that she didn't do before last December, Zack figured that if she kept doing that she would forget the pain of losing her mom and having her miscarriage. That part he wasn't suppose to mention. _"Oh that poor girl, losing her mom and a baby all with in a couple weeks of each other." _Zay thought, _"A Ha! I knew it! That John Morrison cat is dating Carmi!" _Zay did a little jig before she finished reading the email._** Their relationship is still fairly new, the whole story of her miscarriage came out night at the arena, Shea had a mental break down, crying. Our first hint was Mofo picking her up and carrying into his locker room with Miz following him. Miz came out and got Shane. Please don't mention the miscarriage to anyone, I was suppose to tell anyone. John and Shane will have my head while Carmi will have my balls. **_Zay laughed out loud at that one, she wouldn't put it past Carmi to do that. _**Shane about had a heart attack when he found out about his sister and one of his good friends dating. Zay girl you should have seen it. Shane started yelling at John, and here comes little Carmichael Helms and she ripped right into her brother, standing in between with her back facing John, yelling at her brother. Saying if you loved me big brother let me date him.**_ "_Good for her." _Zay thought. The emails got pretty entraining, especially if they were all emailing her at the same time, they got confusing too. One sentence could be from one person, the next from someone else.

She finally got the nerve to call Carmi one day. Instead of Carmi answering a man answered the phone. She didn't recognize the voice it sounded a lot like Carmi's, Shane's and the Hardy brothers. _"Hi Carmichael's phone. This is Shannon." _"Hi Shannon, this is Zay, is Carmi around?" Zay asked, just then she heard Carmi's voice in the background _**"Shannon Brain Moore, what the hell are you doing? Get the hell off of my phone!" **_"_What is this the infamous Zay from the coffee shop in England?" _"Yes." Zay answered while thinking, _'they have been talking about me, I don't know if I should be flattered or be afraid." _"_Oh sweet, I have heard a lot about you. I am Carmi's best friend." _"_**Shannon I am not kidding giving me my effin phone now." **_Carmi shouted at her best friend causing Zay to bust out laughing. There was a loud thud followed by a Ouch! Sorry Carmi. Before Carmi's voice came onto the phone, _"Hi Zay, sorry about him." _"It's quite alright, he is quite entraining." _"When he wants to be." _"Have you known him a long time?" _"Since I was 12, he is my best friend." _Carmi said. "Oh, so are you home this weekend?" _"No, Shannon just came out to see us. In fact hold on a sec, a couple of people just walked in that would be thrilled to talk to you." _Before Zay could answer the other end of the line went silent before two voices came onto the line. Zay had dreamt about those voices since she had heard them the first time. "_Hi Zay." _They both said at the same time. It was a good thing that she was sitting down because her knees went weak. _**"Would you two stop that!" **_three voice shouted at them in the background, before Carmi's voice added, _**"It's freaky." **__"Oh my, she had to put Zack and Curt on the phone with me. I can't believe she did that. Evil child."_ Zay thought, before she started their bombardment of questions. "Okay loves, I have to go, tell Carmi to call me later." _"without any of you around, so I can rip her an new one."__**"B**__**ye Zay!" **_Everyone called before the line disconnected. Zay breathe out of her mouth with a huff, "Are they always like that?" she asked to no one in particular.


	5. Zay, zay, all day long i think of Zay

_**Coffee Shop of Love **_

_**Zay, Zay, Zay, that's all I think about **_

Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins walked into the arena, there was something weighing on the mind of Curt and Zack. It was one thing, it happened to a multi hair pierced woman from England. Carmi would talk to her on a weekly basis, and share what they had talked about. Zack every time either Carmi or even John Morrison would talk about her his heart would give a flutter. Curt on the other hand had her on his mind 24/7. He was having a hard time focusing on the matches they were in. Curt walked into the door that was opened that was going into Carmichael's, The Miz's and John Morrison's locker room. All three of them looked up at the same time. Miz out right laughed at him, John's shoulders were shaking while Carmi's mouth was twitching trying not to laugh. "Ouch." Curt said putting his hand on his forehead rubbing the sore spot. "Did that hurt?" Carmi asked. "Yeah kind of. It's not funny. Who put the door there anyways?" Curt asked, finally causing Carmi and John to bust out laughing. "It's not funny." Zack Ryder and Gregory Helms walked into the locker room also. "What's so funny?" Shane asked. "Curt ran into a open door." Miz managed to get out before leaning against the locker behind him. While Carmi and Morrison were leaning against each other. "How did you manage that?" Zack asked his tag team partner. "I don't know." "I can understand closed doors but ones that are still open?" Zack questioned shaking his head. "At least I don't walk around with a look a perm-a shock on my face." Curt pointed out. The four remaining members were watching the tag team bicker back and forth. "Do you guys ever think that we are watching a tennis match?" Carmi asked. Shane, John and Miz nodded their heads in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later they were still fighting. "Damn where's Kennedy when we need him?" Carmi asked. "Why?" Shane asked confused. "Because Shane he is a loud mouth he would tell them to shut the f up." Carmi complained. "Baby you are a loud mouth go tell them to shut up." John said. Carmi nodded her head before standing up walking over to them and slapping her hands over each of their mouths. "Shut up!" both men fell silent. "Please for the love of god, stop." "Now Curt, I want to know why you ran into the door." "Because I was thinking about something." Carmi nodded her head, "Okay what?" "Nothing." "Now Zack why did you get offensive when you were told that you always have a look of perm-a shock on your face. It's true!" Carmi said both tugging on his ear with her hand. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Because I could." Carmi replied. They all heard the Alice in Wonderland ring tone go off, John grabbed his girlfriend's phone answering it. "Hi Miss Zay, how are you today?" John asked. Both members of the youngest tag team champions faces lit up when they heard the shaman of sexy say Zay's name. "Oh no fucking way." Carmi said stepping back from the tag team her eyes wide with shock and excitement. "What Mikey?" Miz asked his friend. "I will tell you in a while Miz don't worry." Miz nodded his head before taking the sidekick from John and putting to his ear to talk to Zay. Shane looked over at his sister, he knew that look all too well. That was her I am up to no good face. He really pity any fool that got in her way when she had that look on her face. Poor Zay when it came time for it. Shane thought shaking his head warily.


	6. I KNEW IT!

**Coffee Shop of Love **

**I KNEW IT!**

As soon as Carmi got her phone back and it was sitting in her back pocket and Curt and Zack left the locker room. "Carmichael Shea Helms, what the hell is going on and why do you have your I am up to no good face on." Shane asked his sister. "Hold on make sure that door is shut." Carmi said. Shane made the door was shut. "Okay now spill." "Okay. I don't know if I am just going plain crazy or if I figured out what I really just did." Carmi said, "I think well I am pretty much sure that both Curt and Zack like Zay." "No." John said shaking his head. "Yeah, did you not see their faces lit up when you said Zay?" Carmi asked her boyfriend. "If ya'll don't believe me, then I am going to say her name tonight when we go out to dinner and see for yourself." Carmi said before taking her phone out and going onto the internet.

Zay's computer beeped at her, telling her that she had a new email from Carmi. The email read,

_Hey Z. _

_sorry I didn't get to talk to you longer, Curt and Zack were going into major meltdown fight mode, I had to stop them before world war 3 happened in my locker room. I was totally thinking about today, I know that to blonde even for me. But Jeff has been putting bleach in my hair to put the pretty colors in my hair again. Sorry getting sidetracking there. I am going to be straight and just ask you. Do you have a crush either Zack or Curt. I am just curious is all they have been acting strange for even them.*Carmi*_

Zay spat out her coffee that she had been drinking. Her like Curt or Zack? She didn't know for sure. She couldn't send an email back with out an answer in it, Carmi would call and pester her until she told her. They were cute and all. Okay they were really cute. Oh bloody hell she like both of them. By the time Zay had composed her reply back to Carmi. The diva was at dinner with her boyfriend, brother, and friends. "I am thinking of having Zay design my dress for the hall of fame induction cemrony." Carmi commented out of the blue. Again Curt's and Zack's face lit up at the mention of Zay. Carmi nudged her boyfriend and nodded her head smirking. John looked at the faces of the men sitting just down the table from him. She was right, some how Carmichael was always right.

When they left the dinner, Carmi checked her email. There was a reply in there from Zay.

_**Hi Carmi, I have been meaning to ask you how did you come up with your email it's very interesting. And as for you question, I pretty much like both of them. I can't make up my mind. Z**_

"Ha I knew it !' Carmi screamed causing, Mike to slam on his brakes. "What the hell Mikey!' Shane turned around to look at his little sister who was now blushing and ducking down her seat. John tugged the phone out of her hands. 'damn it she was right. How in the hell are you always right?' John asked his girlfriend who was now grinning at him. "Because I am me." Carmi said.

**A/N: I promise Zay will be more in the next chapter. i am just setting up all the stuff leading up to the drama right now. **


	7. We Have An Idea

**Coffee Shop of Love**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

A/N: I don't own Zay she belongs to HatteressZombieatyourbrains. I only own Carmichael Helms and the idea.

_**We have an idea**_

The WWE was back over seas before survivor series. "Please John!" Carmichael whined. "Don't whine we are going." John said putting his sunglasses on. Carmichael wanted to go down to the coffee shop, she had been forbidden to go anywhere by herself by her older brother Shane, so she had to wait for John to get up, which was an hour after she had woken up. She had watched TV while the man next to her spelt. She had started whining after he showered. "Baby go up wake up Miz." John said pointing at the adjoining door. "Okay." Carmi said going though the door. "OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!" Carmi shouted covering her eyes. John came into the rushing into the room. "Oh shit." He said grabbing his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her into his side. "My eyes." Carmichael said as soon as they were back into their hotel room. John blinked a couple of times. "Was that?" He asked. "Yes, it was." Carmi said shuddering, the diva pulled on her jacket. Miz stood in the door way in his boxers, "What?" "I can't even look at you." Carmi said covering her face in her hands again. John smirked over her head at his tag team partner. "We are going down to the coffee shop for awhile. Meet us down there once you two get it together." John said putting his sunglasses on. "Mikey I am sorry." Miz said. "Dude just don't. I don't think she will answer you anyways." John said, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

Carmichael stayed in her daze like state her green eyes not focused she was following John's lead. "What happened?" Shane asked joining the couple. "I told her to go wake up Mike, so goes into the room and he is in there doing Nattie." John said. "Doing as in Sex?" Shane asked. "Yeah. She is really freaked out by it." John said. "Carmi. Carmi!" Shane called waving his hands in front of her face. "Carmichael Shea." Shane shouted right by her ear. Still nothing. "Jeff a little help here." Shane said seeing his friend and his best friend. "What happened?" "Long story." "okay." Jeff drawled out before picking Carmichael up and flinging her over his shoulder and carried her out of the lobby. Once the cold air hit Carmi's face she snapped out of it. "Jeffery Nero put me down." Carmi demanded. "No I don't think so." "Do you know where we are going?" John asked. "Yes." Jeff said, "She only bugged us about since we landed yesterday." Jeff replied. The other three men laughed as they walked down the street. Carmi pouting on Jeff's shoulder tapping her finger impatiently.

Zay heard the noises first, she was confused who could make that much noise. The door swung. "Jeff I amma warning you, if you don't put me down. You won't be able to have relations with Beth. Again!" Carmi shouted. Jeff uncermonailicy dropped her on to her ass. She landed with a thud! "That works." Carmi laughed as a tattooed man that Zay hadn't meet yet and Shane helped Carmi up. "Hi Zay." Carmi grinned greeting her friend. "Hello. I didn't know you all were in town again." Zay smiled coming around the counter and hugging Carmi. "I was going to call but I forgot." Carmi said, "Mostly that was because I had to chase after Shannon." Carmi shot a playful glare at the tattooed man. "What? Sorry. Gosh." Carmi grinned showing her friend that she was just playing. "Zay you haven't meet him yet." Jeff said, "That's Shannon Moore." "We like to keep him around just for kicks." Shane teased. "Nice to meet you." Zay smiled. "You too, it's so nice to meet the infamous Zay. Between Jeff and Carmi and the edge heads , I feel like you know." Shannon said. "Shannon, TMI." Shane said. Shannon just shrugged. "The usual then?" Zay asked. Shane nodded his head seeing on how his sister and her boyfriend were having a whispered conversation at the table. Shannon and Jeff walked over and sat down also. The door swung open again and in walked The Miz, Nattie, Victoria and Matt. Zay readied the usual for them for also, she carried the drinks and smiled as Miz stood up and hugged her, after he hugged her he sat down next to Nattie again and put his arm around her. Zay shot a questioning look at Carmi like since when. Carmi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue when it happened. Zay went to clean up the counters.

"Hey Zay." Matt's voice called. Zay turned around and smiled at him, "Yes?" "Come here for a second we have an idea." Zay started twisting the towel in her hands as she walked over to the table. Apparently Matt was the spokes person. "We were thinking if you wanted to you could come on tour with us for awhile. What do you think?" Matt asked.

**_A/N: Next Chapter will have Zay's answer in it and the divas play matchmaker. _**


	8. I Can't Believe They Did this

**Coffee Shop of Love**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

A/N: I don't own Zay she belongs to HatteressZombieatyourbrains. I only own Carmichael Helms and the idea.

A/N: Yeah i wasn't planning on updating this one for another couple of days but i got inspired yesterday at work and wrote it down. it did help brighten my mood for the moment, now i found out its going to snow either today or tomorrow not happy about that.

_**I can't believe they just did that!**_

Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder looked around the lobby for their friends. They had woken up and got ready to go the coffee shop but they couldn't find their friends. Curt didn't think he could find his way back to the coffee shop that is where he figured they would be. Now the two good looking men from Long Island were now auguring back and forth. "They wouldn't go without us." Zack stated. "And I am telling you that Carmichael is spoiled enough to talk John into going down there now. And you know that Hurricane can't say no to his sister, no way no how." Curt said as Zack sniggered that was true, no one couldn't really say no to Carmichael Helms no matter how hard they tried. Zack got impatient and took his phone to call Matt Hardy, his phone went right to voice mail. "No answer." Zack said as Curt pulled his own phone out and dialed the other Hardy brother's number. No answer.

As if they were sending out distress signals, Curt's phone started ringing with Follow the leader from Peter Pan. "Hi Carmi." Curt said into his phone. "The usual thanks." Curt said before hanging up and looking at his tag team partner. "I KNEW IT!" "What?" "They went to the coffee shop." "Damn it." Zack cursed and hit his fist into the palm of his other hand.

They couldn't wait for them, that was probably Carmi's fault, she was just so excited that they were back over there. John and Shane to literally restrain her from doing any damage to the airplane. The former youngest tag team champions sat around the lobby waiting for their friends to come back, which they did finally. Carmi was getting a piggy back ride from her brother, she was wearing a brilliant smile on her face. They didn't know either or not she was happy or that she was on her normal sugar high. In fact all their friends the same exact smile on their faces. "What is going?" Curt asked. "Nothing." Shannon grinned before he flicked Carmi's ear, who added "you will just to have out at tonight's show." Carmi slid off of Shane's back and grabbed Shannon's hand that was trying to flick her ear again.

"What does that she mean by that?" Zack asked. "Exactly what it sounds like." Matt said winking at Carmi who was now bouncing up and down. "Is it just me or is she channeling Alice Cullen from the Twilight Series right now?" Zack asked again. "Oh not you too!" Shane whined. So far his sister had gotten all their friends to read it plus some of the divas. "Yes I am totally blaming her for it." Zack said pointing at the bouncing diva, who scowled at him, "You love them and you know it." "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." He said throwing his free hand across the air like whatever. "Oh some one is cranky. You know who else likes them.?" "No but I will bet that you are going to tell us." Zack said as Carmi flipped him off. "Zay likes them too." "And who would you know that?" Curt asked. "Easy she and I had a lot of talks about them, mostly about Jasper and Emmett." Carmi said

That night at the show, Zay was sitting in her front row seat earlier that night Jeff had meet her up front and took her bags to the bus, they were leaving for the next show after this one was over. Jeff then walked her to her seat. Zay watched wide eyed as the superstars and divas walked by. The wrestlers looked a lot bigger in person then they did on the telly. Carmi had a match against Michelle McCool that night so she, John and Miz came down the ramp, All three pointed at Zay when they got into the ring. Zay laughed herself silly when she that the Hurricam came on the screen. He said something that about his sister and the team of Miz and Morrison. Before saying, I am just saying. There was going to be hell to pay that night when Carmi saw her brother. "Oi, Carmi is getting her arse kicked." Zay groaned. Michelle was landing vicious kicks onto her ribcage. Miz distracted the ref by jumping on the apron, while John was in the ring backing Michelle away from Carmi who was now recovering. "Kick her bloody arse Carmi!" Zay shouted. Carmi must have heard her a quick smile passed over her face as she hit her finisher and got the win. John's music started playing as all three members of their team raised their arms in the air. Once their arms dropped, Carmi's arm dropped around her ribcage. She muttered something to John who nodded his head. Zay sucked her lip ring into her mouth as she watched John hoist Carmi into his arms and carry her backstage.

After the show was over Matt came and got her. "Is Carmi okay?" Zay asked. "Sure she is, she just has a couple of cracked ribs." Matt answered. Zay still didn't look sure of that. "Zay, C is alright, the girl is a fighter, she will fight though it. If you don't believe me look." Matt said pointing to where they were loading the buses up. Carmi was talking with a raised voice at Shannon who seemed to be hovering like mother hen. "Freaking leave it alone Shan! I am fine! Its not like when I broke my arm." "What happened?" Zay asked Jeff who joined them. "When Carmi was about 15 or 16 Shannon talked her into climbing a tree. And the girl is afraid of heights. They were almost to the top of the tree when she falls to the ground landing on her arm." Jeff said, "Ever since he has been overprotective of her every time she gets hurt."

Zack and Curt joined them by that point, their eyes went wide when they saw Zay standing there. "Hullo boys." Zay greeted them, before kissing both of their cheeks. "Hi Zay. What are you doing here?" Curt asked. "Didn't they tell you that I was coming on the road for awhile?" she asked. "No they failed to mention it." Zack answered glaring daggers at his friends who were loading onto the bus. Zay being dragged onto the bus by The Brain Kendrick and Jeff Hardy. "I can't believe that they did that to us." Curt said. "Me either." Zack agreed. But on the bright side Zay would be around a lot more and it wasn't going to be the same old boring hags that were the WWE divas.


	9. Unseeable problem 1

_**Coffee Shop of Love**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

A/N: I don't own Zay she belongs to HatteressZombieatyourbrains. I only own Carmichael Helms and the idea

__

_**Un seeable problem**_

The tour bus was lumbering down the narrow highway taking the WWE superstars and divas into Scotland. John Morrison was sitting next to his girlfriend Carmi sleeping, while Carmi was listening to music and reading Twilight for the thousandth time. The whole bus quiet either they were spaced out listening to music or sleeping. Carmi was the only one that the light on reading. She couldn't sleep due to the pain in her ribs from her match earlier that night. She was going to get her revenge on Michelle McCool. At least Shannon had left her alone for the time being. She loved her best friend but he needed to let up a little bit. Not even her big brother was freaking out. Carmichael rolled her eyes and tried finishing her chapter. Jeff Hardy saw the light on over Carmi, it was now or never to talk to her everyone else was asleep. He stood up from his seat on the other side of Zay and walked over to where his friend was sitting. He poked her in the shoulder. She pulled her ear phone out of her ear and looked up at him. "Hi Jeff what's up?" she asked. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Sure thing Jeff." Carmi said moving her blanket over so he could sit down on the chair next to her. "What's up?" she asked as Jeff covered his legs with the blanket. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Carmi looked at him, "Jeff how long have you known me?' "Forever." "Have I never broke a promise or spilled a secret?" she asked cocking a eyebrow at him. "No." "You can trust me Skittles." Jeff smiled hearing his old nickname. "Okay. You have to swear not even to tell John or Shane." "I promise, I swear on my copy of Twilight." Carmi said holding up the tattered copy of Twilight. Jeff laughed. "Okay, I think I have a crush on Zay." Carmi's eyes widen at that. A smile grew on her face, she couldn't help herself, she started bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands together. "Jeff that is so great." Carmi said she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jeff couldn't help it he started laughing quietly. The combination of Carmi's excited bouncing and Jeff's quiet laughing, John woke up. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "Nothing just two friends having a talk. That's all." Jeff said before he stood up and winked down at Carmi, "Get some sleep sugar you look like hell." "Thanks Jeff, I love you too." Carmi whispered back before she snuggled into John's side. He had turned on the light off. "I am staying awake until to you go to sleep that way I know you are asleep." John said. "Okay babe." Carmi yawned.

The next morning the superstars, divas and Zay unloaded the bus. "Carmi go stand next to Zay like a good little girl." Shannon said shooing his best friend over to where the visiting was standing. "The whole only good thing about being hurt is I don't have to carry thing into the hotels." Carmi said in an undertone to Zay who laughed. "How are your ribs?" she asked. "A little sore it's a good thing that I don't have to wrestle the next couple of shows, I just have to valet." Carmi answered as she hoisted her carryon back to her shoulder. She was holding John's in her hands. "Come on it's cold out here." Carmi said motioning to Zay that they should go into the hotel. Zay ended up being in the room right next to John and Carmi. After the last time that Carmi and John had an adjoining room with Mike, Carmi walked in on him and Natalya having sex. An hour later, Carmi knocked on the door to Zay's room. She answered it. "Do you want to come out with the girls for awhile?" Carmi asked. "Yes of course." Zay answered. "Get your coat and let's go. Vicki and Nattie are downstairs waiting for us." Carmi answered. Zay went back into her room and got her coat. Just as they were walking out of the lobby a girl with big boobs then Candice Michelle with long stringy dish water blonde hair with bug like brown eyes walked into the lobby. Carmi shrived much to the delight of Victoria and Nattie. "What? Who was that?" Zay asked. "That was Krista, Zack's ex girlfriend. She is the wicked bitch of the north." Carmi answered. "I wonder why she is here. They broke up a long time ago." Nattie wondered out loud. The other two girls just shrugged their shoulders and braced themselves against the cold.

A/N: I decided to stwich things around a little with this.


	10. She is Crazy

**Coffee Shop of Love**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

A/N: I don't own Zay she belongs to HatteressZombieatyourbrains. I only own Carmichael Helms and the idea

**She is CRAZY!**

Nattie, Victoria, Carmi and Zay walked back into the hotel with rosy cheeks and laughter shining in their eyes. "Okay new rule, don't make Carmi laugh with hurt ribs." Carmi said. "Carmichael Shea Helms!" Shannon's voice called, "where the hell have you been?" "Out Shan. I told John and Shane that I was going out with the girls." "I have been worried sick about you. You go running off with cracked ribs." Zay, Nattie and Victoria laughed at the startled look on Carmi's face. "Shannon, stop being such a mother hen. I thought that was my job." Carmi stated rolling her hazel eyes at her best friend. "Sorry, I was worried about you, you could have gone off the deep end." Seeing that her words hurt Shannon. "I am sorry Shan." Carmichael said hugging him. "It's okay." he said hugging her back, "I wanted to tell you that I was going back to the states tomorrow." "Oh. Sad." Carmi stated tightening her grip on her best friend. "You will see me at Thanksgiving." "Oh yeah. Are you going to out eat Shane?" Carmi asked. "No way, I got my ass beat once I am going though that again." Shannon said causing Carmi to start laughing. "Ow. I forgot about that for a minute." Carmi said.

Later that afternoon, Carmi, Shane, Jeff and Matt said goodbye to their friend. Shane put his arm around his little sister as they headed back inside. Zay was sitting with Curt, Mike, John, Nattie and Victoria. Zack and Krista came down from the lifts. Carmi sat down in between John and Mike. "This is going to be interesting." Mike said just loud enough for his tag team partners to hear him. Carmi nodded her head in agreement. Krista was your typical New York slut, as Carmi had explained it to Zay. She had big hair, fake boobs, wore the hooker boots that went to her crotch. Wore next to nothing in the freezing weather which Zay could see now. "Krista just shut up all ready." Zack said standing in the middle of the lobby. Zay looked up when she heard Zack's raised voice.

Krista looked at the girls who were sitting with the group. "Sluts." "Excuse me?" Natayla asked standing. "Krista you should have said that just leave I told you when we broke up, that I didn't want anything to do with you. Fucking go home." Zack said. "I will but I am going to say something first. You guys are nothing but fucking sluts." "Excuse me?" Victoria asked standing up. Carmi and Nattie stood up also standing behind Victoria. "I am just not talking about you three, I am talking about her too." "Leave Zay out of it." Carmi spoke up. "Who are you her bitch?" "Listen here Krista. I am going to say this once and once only. You have a problem with us, take it up with us. You don't bring someone you don't even know her." Zay had shrunk back next to Jeff hiding herself from view.

The three Smackdown divas stood shoulder to shoulder staring down Krista. Zack looked ashamed of her and himself. Now that he had meet Zay, Krista's charm wasn't so charming anymore. He looked at the three divas that were standing there. Victoria crazy and out control, Nattie clam and scowling and Carmi her hand holding on her sore ribs a scary look in her eyes. In all the time that he had been in the company. He never seen the two vets looking as crazed and pissed off as they were now. Seeing the look on Shane's, Matt's and Jeff's faces he knew that it was bad news that Carmi was that pissed. They all had seen her mad at Miz but never to the point where she wouldn't even answer her brother and boyfriend. Krista flinched back. She really didn't think that she had pissed them off.

Zay watched in horror, as Jeff put his arm around her. Krista reeled back and slapped Carmichael who had been the most mouthy with her. "Carmi don't!" Shane said. Carmi didn't heed her brother's warning before slapping Krista back. Krista should have known better then to take on someone would have been in fights before.

Krista was fighting someone who had been hurt three nights before, Carmi wasn't on her a game. "Jeff, is Carmi going to be okay?" Zay asked. "She will be fine. Baby Helms has always been a fighter." Jeff answered . John and Shane grabbed Carmi who automatically bent over grabbing her ribs in pain. "How bad do they hurt?" John asked. "Sis on a scale from one to ten how bad?" "11" Carmi said. "Okay let's get you to the doctor." Shane said as John scooped his girlfriend up. "She is crazy. Absolutely crazy!" Zay said. "Who?" Miz asked thinking that Zay was talking about Carmi. "Zack's girlfriend." "Ex." Curt and Matt said at the same time. "Let's go up and check on Mikey." Miz said standing up.

Zay allowed herself to be pulled up and lead upstairs. She kind of felt like Alice from Alice in wonderland. It's like she went down her own rabbit hole. Fights seemed to be a weekly occurrence. Practical jokes were played everyday. Zay felt the sudden urge to lay down her head was throbbing. She would check on Carmi later.


	11. Busted!

**Coffee Shop of Love**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

A/N: Hopefully this doesn't suck, I almost forgot about it there for awhile, i got caught up writing my TNA stories but I got a wave inspireation for it.

* * *

"Just ask her Jeffy." Carmi stated later that night as she leaned against the pillows on the bed, Jeff had came to see her before he went to bed. John looked between the two friends, confused. But then again it was Carmi and Jeff and those two rarely made sense when they were together. "I can't. what if she says no?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, she won't say, no girl can resist that southern accent of yours." Carmichael answered. "Okay, I will ask her tomorrow." "Okay good." Carmi answered yawning. "I will let you get some sleep." Jeff stated leaning over and kissing her forehead and leaving the hotel room. He was glad he could talk to Carmi about things. He wanted Zay to come out to Cameron and stay just with him for a couple days. Something that he was afraid of asking her. He didn't let many people into his private life.

Zay woke up the next morning and heard running water coming from the next room. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Who would be in the shower this early in the morning. She swung her feet off the end of the bed, going to the adjoining door peeking though the door. Both Carmi and John were gone. Zay smirked and went back to her bed. Carmi appeared a while later. "Come on Zay it's time to get ready to go." Zay looked over at Carmi. She was fully dressed, and semi awake. "How are you feeling?" Zay asked. "I am fine. Ribs are a little sore. Nothing that a little tender love care, won't fix." "Or hasn't fixed." Zay stated. Carmi smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "We have to be on the buses with the next a hour or so." "I am going." Zay stated.

Exactly an hour and half later, they were loaded back up in the buses, the shows have been done now they were heading down though Scotland and getting on a ferry to go across to Ireland, then after the shows in Ireland they were heading to Italy then home. Zay looked around the bus and almost laughed, Carmi was sitting in between John and her brother trying to not to fall back to sleep. Shane was already sound asleep his mouth wide opened, John was staring out the window while talking to Miz who was sitting in front of them. Matt was looking though his camera from his seat front of her, while Jeff was sketching. Zay herself was trying to design something it wasn't working. Zay fell sleep a short time later, was woken up by hearing quiet laughter coming from the front of them. Carmi had fully waken up and was proceeding to put make up on her brother's face. Much to the amusement of her boyfriend and tag team partner.

Matt had started taking pictures of it, while trying to control his laughter. "You know he is going to kill you." "I know. If I have survived this long with all the stunts I pulled as a child. You think he would have killed me by now." Carmi said taking a tube of bright orange lipstick out of her open make up bag. Zay had stood up and walked into the walkway. "Carmi what are you doing?" "Being a pain in the ass." Carmi answered. Zay saw the fingernail polish. "Do you want to paint his nails?" the southern woman asked. "Yes." Zay answered seeing the color scheme that was going on she pulled out the neon orange nail polish. "He is going to kill you." Miz sang. "Shut up Mike or you will be next, I am thinking bright pink for you." Carmi smiled. Matt laughed before recording it. He focused the camera on himself first. "Here we are on the WWE bus heading to beautiful country. And as you can see we have some very bored passengers. One being our very own Miss. Carmichael Helms. And the other being our new friend Zay Marshall." Matt turned the camera on them. "Carmi what exactly are you doing?" Carmi turned to where she heard Matt's voice. "Showing Zay why you never sleep on the bus. Especially when your younger sibling gets really bored." Carmi answered before taking the pink eye shadow out of the bag and flashing it at Miz showing that one way or another she was going to get him. "Zay how do you like being with us so far?" Matt asked zooming in on the Pixie like woman. "I am enjoying myself." Zay answered before going back to what she was doing.

Shane woke up an hour later and could figure out why his sister and her boyfriend were laughing. Or why for that matter why the whole bus was laughing. He looked in the mirror. "CARMICHAEL SHEA HELMS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He shouted. Jeff laughed hearing that. How many times have they heard that growing up? He looked over at Zay who was covering her face with her sketchbook to cover her face while she laughed. It was now or never. She had moved up to where he and Matt were sitting, 'Hey Zay?" "Yes love?" "Would you mind spending a couple of days with me in Cameron?" "Just you and I?" Zay asked. Jeff nodded his head. "That would be wonderful." Zay agreed. Jeff smiled in relief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coffee Shop of Love**

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

A/N: I am adding another one of my OC's into this. Zay is going to need to a friend to talk to and hang out with while her friends are wrestling

Zay and Jeff were laughing watching Shane chase his sister around the pit stop they had stopped at. "I am sorry Shane. Remember I am hurt!" Carmi shouted as she ran. John Morrison was watching interested as his girlfriend ran, he should have tried stopping her from putting make up on Shane but it was so damn funny. "You are right you are hurt, but as soon as you are medically cleared your ass is mine." "It's going to be on like Donkey Kong on Chicken Little." Carmi stated giggling.

Curt Hawkins was pissed, to say the least and that was saying the very least. Jeff Hardy was hogging Zay. Curt made eye contact with Carmichael Helms as she walking back to the bus. Her boyfriend and his tag team partner were already on the bus. She grinned at him before climbing onto the bus. He was hoping that Zay would sit next to him, no luck she sitting with Jeff and Matt Hardy.

Zack Ryder was pouting sitting in his seat near the back of the bus, he was sitting just in front of Adam Copeland and his wife Izabelle. Adam seeing the younger Helms come onto the bus called, "Hey Shea!" "What's up Copeland?" Carmi asked turning around grinning. "Come here." He called. The brunette walked to the back of the bus, "You called master?" Izzy giggled, from time to time either she or Carmi would refer to her husband as master. "Nice make over on your brother." "Thank you." Carmi said, "How are you feeling Iz?" "Surviving. Take my word of advice, never get pregnant with Canadian's baby." Izzy answered. "I wasn't planning on it." Carmi answered her smile flattering a bit. It still hurt whenever someone mentioned a baby. "Hey Carmi?" Zay called. _"Saved by the pixie." _she thought before turning around. "Yes?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure, give me a sec." Adam and Izzy both peered over the seats in front of them to see who Carmi was talking too. "Babe do me a favor and find out who that is." Adam stated.

Izzy turned to her husband with an raised eyebrow, "Adam Copeland I am 7 months pregnant! And you are expecting me to go up and down these isles like a skinny minny!" Adam flinched, here comes infamous Izabelle Copeland hormonal fit. Izzy's brown eyes filled with tears as she went to stand up. Paul Levesque turned around when he heard his daughter's upset voice. "Izzy baby clam down, I didn't mean it." Adam stated. They were slowly getting the attention of rest of the bus. Carmi was kneeling on her seat next to John Morrison who was standing up. The Hardy brothers were looking over the tops of the seats interested as well. Adam went to put his arms around her. "No, I am going to sit with my father." Izzy stated.

Zay seeing the sad look on her friend's face sat on the other side of Carmi. "What's wrong Carmi?" she asked. Shane was sitting in the row in front of them. "I am fine." "You aren't tell me what's wrong!" Zay stated just as Izzy got up to her father, who hugged his daughter. Both Shane and John nodded their heads at Carmi who took a deep breath, "This have to stay between us. You can't tell anyone." Zay nodded her head, "I swear." "Pinky promise?" Carmi asked holding her pinky out to her. "Carmi is big on pinky promises." Shane stated, "It's a big trust thing with her." Zay locked pinkies with her.

"Okay." Carmi started, "About a 6 months ago. I found out I was pregnant." "Was John the father?" Zay asked. Carmi shook her head no, "It was Travis Pastrana." Seeing the confused look on her face. "He is a professional motorcycle, he is more crazy then Jeff is." "How so?" Zay asked sizing up Jeff who was sitting behind them. "Yes, he sky dived without a parachute." "That's insane." "How did you meet him?" Zay asked. "I went to the X games and meet him. And then one thing lead to another." Carmi answered. "Okay, I don't want to about my girlfriend's past sexual experiences." John stated cutting Carmi off causing her to giggle. "Then about 3 months ago, I had a miscarriage. Too much stress not sleeping and what not." Carmi finished, "things tend to go bad for me in threes." Shane nodded his head in agreement, they lost their mom, their step mom and then his sister lost her baby. Zay nodded her head understanding before standing up and moving back to where she was sitting between the Hardy brothers. "That poor woman!" Zay muttered. Matt turned to her, "She is strong though, she has survived this long." Zay nodded her head again.

Awhile later she leaned forward to where Carmi was sitting, "Is Miz sleeping?" Carmi nodded her head. "Wanna do a make over on him?" "Hell yes."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I decided not to do the rest of the Eurpoean trip in this. I decided to go straight to North Carolina. And those intrested there is another story going about the make overs that Carmi and Zay do.**_

_**Flying to North Carolina. **_

"Zay! We are going home!" Carmi called excitedly bouncing in her seat next to Shane. Zay laughed at her friend over active nature. "You are going to love North Carolina." "Baby slow down. You are going to fast." John Morrison said from the other side of Carmi. "Sorry." Miz laughed. 'Shut it fairy princess." Carmi shot at him. "You promised never to talk about that again." Mike stated. "You looked so pretty though." Zay added. "Like a pretty-pretty princess." Carmi giggled. "You are such a bitch Mikey." Miz said causing Carmi to shrug her shoulders and stick her tongue out. By now Zay was used to the two bickering. "Are you sure they aren't dating?" Zay asked after witnessing the two fight. "We are sure." Jeff answered her.

Zay saw Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins, she waved and smiled at them. They both tried out doing each other to wave back to her. Zay laughed, it was almost cute that they were doing that. Jeff glared at the younger men. He had forgotten about them, it hit him like a ton of bricks that Carmi said that both Hawkins and Ryder had a thing for Zay. "Earth to Zay! Hey!" Carmi shouted at her. Causing the British woman to the grinning diva. "What?" "Our flight is boarding. I don't think that you want to be stranded in Italy." Carmi answered pointing to where her brother, the Hardys, the Miz, the Copelands and Triple H were all standing in the line. Zay stood up linking her elbow with Carmi's. "So who I am sitting with?" "Me and I think it might be Matt." Carmi answered, "I can't remember." Zay laughed, "You were a natural blonde?" "No, I must have been in another life." Carmi laughed as she handed her the boarding pass and ticket to the stewardess, who smiled at both girls. "How can they always be smiling and happy?" Carmi wondered out loud as they walked down the tunnel. Zay shrugged her shoulders with her answer. "It's creepy. It's like the robots." Zay had to laugh at that one. Only Carmi would come up with something that silly. "Do you want the window seat?" Carmi asked looking at her short British friend. "No thank you love." Zay replied allowing Carmi to go into the row first. She watched as Carmi leaned over the top of the seat and pecked her boyfriend on the lips. Zay smiled seeing Jeff taking the seat next to her. "Hi Sugar." Jeff greeted. "Hullo Love." Zay said in return kissing his cheek. "Honey bunch." Jeff greeted Carmi who just turned her attention to them, "Sugar Pie." Zay looked confused. "They do that sometimes.' Shane said from across the isle. "They will quote old songs using the words as nicknames. It can be annoying sometimes." "Shut up Mr. Hurricane.' "Mark my word Carmichael your ass is getting kicked." Shane stated. "Why does Carmi call Shane, Mr. Hurricane?" Zay asked Jeff. "Shane used to be Hurricane Helms. Carmi while she was still together with Travis went to see Jeff Dunham in DC. A long story short she will from time to time call him Mr. Hurricane. It's not entirely her fault, his girlfriend Jamie had let it slip to Carmi about one of their sexual escapades." "Oh got it." Zay answered.

Lucky for everyone on the plane both Zay and Carmi both slept during the flight. So no more special makeovers were given out. Jeff and Matt had been working over time to save both Carmi's and Zay's asses from being handed to them by the Miz, Shane and their last hit Adam.

Zay slept walked though the airport , how she got into the car she didn't know. "Zay! Zay come on sugar wake up!" Matt called, Shannon had already carried Carmi into his house. Jeff had enough of waiting for her to wake up, pulled her out of the car and carried her into his older brother's house. "Where do you want her?" Jeff asked. "Put her in with Carmi for now." Matt answered. They had a couple of days off to go home. So the two girls ended up at Matt's house, while Shane went to his own house to his girlfriend. Jeff nodded his head before climbing the stairs and dumping the pixie like woman on the bed next to Carmi. It was good to be home for now.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I so going to post this sooner but since the site wasn't working... I will have another chapter up later tonight

Zay woke up slowly and looked around the room she was in. she almost screamed seeing Carmichael Helms sleeping on the other side of her. Zay knew it was Carmi due to the mass of brown, blonde, purple and blue hair that Carmi wore proudly. Matt Hardy walked into the room. "I will move her into my room. I know she can be a bed hog." Matt smiled before going to the other side of the room and tugging his friend out of the bed. "No John I am sorry, I didn't mean for the pink make up to get on you.' Zay giggled , her friend must be dreaming about the makeovers they had been doing on her co workers. Matt carried the sleeping diva down the hall.

Zay slept for a couple of more hours and got up. She walked down the stairs following the voices. Matt and Jeff were talking in the kitchen. "One of the girls joins the land of the living." Jeff commented as Zay stumbled into the kitchen. "Thank you for moving Carmi." Zay muttered sitting down on the chair across from Matt. "Your welcome." "Does she always move around like that?" "Only when she having nightmares." Matt answered. "How do you know?" "When she got hurt she stayed here, when her mom died after awhile she started staying here again. I am kind of like a safe haven for her." Matt answered. The three sat in silence until they heard a thud and muttered a curse. "And here comes Carmi." Jeff announced. "Shove it Rainbow bright." "Oh someone is cranky." Jeff muttered. Matt smiled as Carmi sat down in his lap and snuggled against his chest. "Still quiet Sugar?" Matt asked Carmi nodded her head. Zay smiled at that, she figured a lot of things out while they had been traveling around Europe. Carmi wasn't afraid to snuggling up against one of her friends. If it wasn't John then it was the Hardy brothers. She was sensing there was some history between Matt and Carmi that they weren't telling her. Jeff saw the look on Zay's face. "I will explain it all later.' Jeff muttered in her ear. Zay nodded.

"GOOD MORNING ALL!" Shane Helms voice called as he and his girlfriend Jamie walked into the house. Carmi groaned and pulled the blanket that Matt pulled over her up to her chin before she put her head back onto his shoulder. They had moved to the living room and were sitting on the couch. The hyperactive superhero walking into the living room. "Go away." Carmi muttered. "Oh someone is cranky." Shane said. Jamie giggled. "Oh goodie he brought Jamie with him." Carmi groaned, "Can I hide in your room?" "Go ahead." Matt answered. Carmi wrapped herself up in the blanket and stood up and walked upstairs pausing once to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Carmi doesn't get along with Jamie on most days." Jeff told Zay as they watched the brunette woman walk up the stairs. Shane and Matt exchanged a look before they both climbed the stairs behind her.

Leaving the TNA knockout with the couple in the kitchen, the knockout walked into the kitchen. "Hi Jeffy." Jeff forced a smile in return before rolling his eyes at Zay. "Who is this?" Jamie asked scrunching her nose up like she was smelling something gross. "This is our friend Zay Marshall. Zay this is Jamie Szantyr, Shane's girlfriend." Jeff said. "Nice to meet you."

They heard laughter followed by footsteps. The two men that had been upstairs came back followed by Carmi who was fully dressed, twirling her a piece of her blonde streak around her finger. "Hey Jeff can you fix this? It looks dull." "Sure thing sugar, Zay do you want to come with us?" Jeff asked standing up silently thanking Carmi. "Come on it will be fun." "Okay." Zay stood up and followed the two friends out of the house. "What is the deal with her?" Zay asked as Jeff started up his car. "Jamie. Hmm how do we explain Jamie?" Jeff asked turning to Carmi who was sitting next to him. 'Jamie is a bitch, she expects everything to handed to her. She is a TNA Knockout, in this tag team with Angel Williams they are called the beautiful people. Sometimes she forgets that she always doesn't have to be like that." Carmi answered. "TNA?" "It's another wrestling company. I used to wrestle for them there for awhile." Jeff answered. "Do you get along with her?" Zay asked Carmi. "Sometimes when she remembers that we do have real lives outside of wrestling." Carmi answered turning around in her seat. "She seems really bitchy." Zay stated as Jeff sped down the road. "She is." Jeff answered he really didn't like Jamie. Carmi jumped as her phone vibrated against her butt. Zay watched amused as Carmi wiggled herself around to get her phone out of her back pocket. Jeff turned his attention to Carmi before laughing. "You forgot that Matt and Shane like to call and check on you." "I know." Carmi said, "Ah ha got it! Hello?" "Hi Mattie!" Zay and Jeff laughed at the excitement in her voice. "Hold your horses fish man let me ask." "Matt wants to know if we can get some stuff for a party tonight.' Jeff nodded his head. "You got Nemo." "He is going to be pissed when we get back." Jeff comment, "He hates when you call him that." "Nemo?" "Carmi loves Finding Nemo. One night when we had been drinking she started calling Matt Nemo, the nickname stuck." Jeff answered as Carmi was scribbling whatever Matt was telling her on a notepad that she had stuck in her bag. "Haha Nemo." Zay laughed to herself.


	15. Party

A/N: I don't think it turned out as well I was wanted but oh well.

**An Infamous Matt Hardy Party**

Carmi, Zay and Jeff walked into the house a while later, the blonde looked around the house. She laughed seeing the picture of a younger looking Jeff, Matt, Carmi, Shannon and Shane standing together in the woods. "Carmi did you ride dirtbikes?" the pixie like woman asked walking into Matt's bathroom where Carmi was sitting with Jeff who was putting purple and pink streaks in her hair. "Yes I did, I got into thanks to Jeff and Travis." Carmi answered, "That's how I got this scar." Zay looked at the inch long scar on the inside of her friends arm. "What happened?" she asked. "I was in Maryland and fell off the bike and a piece of wood tore the jersey cutting my arm in the process.' "But the following week she was right back on the bike riding here with me." Jeff added, "Do you want to try it?" Zay shrugged her shoulders. "Zay there is nothing to it." Carmi stated. "You can try it if you want to." Jeff stated before poking Carmi in the back of the head. "Ass." Carmi stated poking him back. Zay laughed and wandered back into Matt's room. The man himself walked into the room and smiled, "I take it that they commandeer my bathroom to dye her hair?" "Yes." "Jeffery Nero, Carmichael Shea you ruin my bathroom you are in trouble." "Yes big daddy." Carmi called teasingly. "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me." Matt muttered before walking out of the room. Zay looked confused there was a lot of Carmichael Helms that she didn't understand but she was sure by the time this whole trip was over with.

A couple of hours later, Zay with her black and green highlights touched up watched amused as Carmi who was more less smashed danced with Shannon. Matt Hardy was standing not to far away ready to jump in if need be. Jeff Hardy flopped on the chair next to Zay. "Hello." "Hi.' Zay hiccupped as she took another sip of her drink. "OW!" they heard Carmi shout as she and Shannon tumbled to the ground. Jamie and Shane laughed at them as Matt made his way to them, he pulled Shannon off of Carmi who was still laying on the ground. 'You know what this reminds me off?" Carmi asked as Matt extended his hand out to the tipsy brunette. "No what sweetie?' Matt asked. "Animal house." "Don't even think about Carmichael." Shane stated. "I wasn't going to. Damn girl can't even make a suggestion."

The rest party passed in a daze, Zay remember vaguely hearing Carmi arguing on the phone with someone and Matt taking the phone away. The next morning however she didn't remember what happened the night before. She woke up and expected to see Carmi sleeping next to her like she had the morning before. "Oh bloody hell.' she muttered seeing Jeff Hardy instead of Carmi. "I didn't did I?" Zay thought to herself glancing around the room. She got herself out of Jeff's grip slipping on his shirt she tip toed out in the hallway, _"If I were Carmi where would I be?"_ Zay thought, _"Duh Matt's room." _The British gal walked down the hallway to Matt's room and knocked on the door. Not getting an answer she opened the door. She cooed at the sight, Matt and Carmi were in bed together. Matt's arms were wrapped around the diva who had her face buried into the pillow. "_Note to self talk to Jeff about those two." _Zay thought, she walked back to the room where she had been in previously. "What are you staring at?" Jeff asked groggy. "Nothing." Zay spat out of her mouth and sucked her lip ring into her mouth. "Liar." Jeff groaned, "leave if you are going to stare. Come back to bed if you aren't." Zay smirked at that crawled back into the bed, Jeff put his arm around her and fell back to sleep.

"Aww. Mattie look at how cute they are together." Zay heard a couple of hours later, Jeff groaned and rolled over, he too knew that voice. "Carmi, leave us alone." Jeff said once he was facing the wall. Matt laughed, "Come on Baby Helms, let's go for a drive we will come wake the grumpy people up later." "Mmkay." Carmi stated once they were out in the hallway, "Do you think Jeffy would mind if we took his dirtbikes out?'


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have been having this thing for dirtbikes lately I am blaming my dad for it.

Later that day, Jeff and Zay walked hand in hand towards the dirt bike track that was in the backyard of Jeff's old house. "Shane where the hell is your sister?" "Over there." Shane Helms said pointing to where his sister was on her green Kawasaki. "She better not get hurt. Vinny Mac will flip fucking lid if she gets hurt again." Matt stated as they watched her go off the jump. "I am going to kill Travis if I ever see that heartless bastard again." Shane stated. Zay picked up on some major hostility coming from the older Helms sibling. She looked at Matt and Jeff. "Don't know Shane we are right there with you. She is our sister too." Jeff said as Carmi came flying up to them and sliding into a break slid. She took off her helmet and grinned at them. "You feel better Jeff?" Carmi asked looking at her longtime friend. "Yeah." "Wanna race?" she asked. "You are on."

'They aren't going to get hurt are they?" Zay asked watching as Jeff climbed onto the dirt bike next to Carmi who fixed her hair into a low ponytail. "Shea-Shea be careful." Shane stated. "I will be." "Pinky promise?" Shane asked holding out his pinky. Carmi grinned and took off her glove and locked her pink fingernail painted pinky with his. "No Jeff would never hurt Carmi. And Carmi would never hurt Jeff. And they both know their limits." Matt had been the one to answer her question. Zay didn't know why but it made her really nervous watching Jeff being a idiot. Her worry soon turned into excitement watching the two fly around the track. "I swear to god one of these days Carmi is going to give me a heart attack." Shane stated as his sister sped up past Jeff.

An hour later they came back in. 'You wanna go on a ride Zay?" Jeff asked, "I think that Carmi wore herself out again." "Oh shut it Hardy I beat your ass out there twice I can do it again." Carmi answered. "Here Zay here is my helmet if you want to go on a ride with Jeff. Jeff you be careful with the Wee Pixie we don't want her getting hurt." Carmi stated as she motored her bike over to the garage.

Zay straddled the bike behind Jeff and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Carmi waved and winked at them as she followed Shane and Matt back up to the house. Jeff checked the helmet making sure it was tight. "Hold on tight sugar. You going to be for a bumpy ride." Jeff said.

Jeff and Zay walked into Matt's house and laughed as they watched Carmi who had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a North Carolina Tar Heel baby doll tee, she and Matt were in the kitchen making dinner for them, they had turned on the radio and a older song was playing. _**Shake it a baby Now twist and Shout. Shake it, shake it up baby C'mon work it on out. **_Carmi and Matt were dancing around the kitchen like they had been doing the dance their whole lives. "Now what is the deal with those two?" Zay asked. "Matt and Carmi have been tight like Peanut Butter and Jelly since the day they meet. I think Matt has a little bit of a crush on her. Besides Shane, Matt was the only man she allowed to comfort her after her and Shane's mom died." "What about her and Shannon?" "Shan is one that makes the little hell raiser in her come out." Jeff answered before standing up and going and bumping his hip with Carmi's as he walked by. "Hi Jiffy." Carmi stated as Matt twirled her around. "Come on Zay. Come dance with us." "I don't know." "Come on Pix it will be fun." Carmi said.

Jeff who had showered and changed came back down stairs and stopped seeing the short blonde dancing with Carmi, while Matt was putting the lasagna in the oven. Shannon let himself into the house and startled the two girls. "Where is Shane and Jamie?" Jeff asked sitting down at the table. "Jamie had to fly out to Orlando so Shane took her to the airport. He suppose to come back tonight." Carmi answered.

The dancing and the laughter had stopped after awhile. They had settled down to watch a movie while their dinner cooked. Shannon had show up and was watching the movie with them. There was a ring of the door bell, Carmi groaned and stood up and went down the stairs no one that came to Matt's house when he was home rang the door bell. Carmi pulled open the door and slammed it shut. "Who is at the door Carmi Baby?" Matt asked. "It's Travis." "What? What the hell is he doing here?" Matt asked, "Baby girl up the stairs and sit Zay please. And send down Jeff and Shannon." Carmi nodded her head and walked up the stairs. "Shan, Jeff. Matt needs you at the door.' Carmi said before she curled herself up in the blanket and buried her face in her arms. "Carmi are you okay?" Zay asked touching her friend's arm. "I want Shane." Carmi said. "I will call him for you." Zay stated. Carmi pointed to where her phone was at, "I know you don't have his number." Zay nodded her head before grabbing the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Carmi darlin' on my way back I am stuck in traffic." _Shane said into his phone when he saw that it was his sister calling. "Shane it's Zay. Something is going on with Carmi. Some guy named Travis is here." Zay said into the phone, she head Shane swear and the car speed up. Zay hung up the phone and looked at her friend. Her shoulders were shaking from her unshed tears. "Carmi Shane is on his way." Zay stated. Carmi nodded her head. Zay studied her for a minute, "Do you want me to call John?" "No. I just want my big brother." Carmi said. Zay smiled at that, that was the stubbornness that Carmichael Helms had. Zay looked up when she heard a call pull up.

Shane Helms ran into Matt's house up the stairs to where his sister was sitting. "Shea-Shea." Carmi looked up, Zay's heart almost broke seeing the tear streak face of Carmi. Shane sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Matt, Shannon and Jeff walked back into the house. "Is he gone?" "No he wants to talk to her." Shannon stated. "I don't want to talk to him." Carmi stated. "I am going to take care of this." Shane said standing up, "Matt, Shannon please." "You got it." Matt said taking a seat next to Carmi. Zay stood up and went and sat next to Jeff allowing Shannon to sit next to Carmi. "What did this Travis do to Carmi?" Zay asked him. "A lot of stuff. But I think the most of it was that Travis didn't want the baby." "What?" "Yeah, it broke Carmi's heart. She locked herself up in the guest room here for days." Jeff answered. "Carmi really wanted this baby didn't she?" Zay asked. Jeff nodded his head. "She would've made a great mom."

"You have no right being here, you hurt my baby sister." Shane said looking at the taller man. "I have every right to be here. I am the father of the child." Travis stated. "There is no child, she had a miscarriage and if you cared enough about her you would have known that." Shane stated, 'Stay the fuck away from my baby sister." before he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs into the house.

Three days later they were back on the road, they swore not to say anything to Morrison about Travis showing up. John knew something was off with his girlfriend when she shied away from his kiss. She never did that, she stuck close to her brother and Zay. The usual cockiness that come out of Carmi when she went down ringside wasn't there. Zay, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Jimmy and R-Truth were watching the match. Carmi's hazel eyes widen when she saw Travis sitting in the audience. John and the Miz looked down at her when they heard the sharp intake of breath from her. "What's wrong baby?" John asked. "Nothing. Just saw someone." Carmi said as she hopped down off of the ring apron. Shane cursed seeing Travis shown on the screen when King and Michael Cole talked about him. "She is must be freaking the fuck out." Jeff stated. "Jeff, you couldn't be more right." Matt agreed. Carmi jumped onto the ring apron causing the ref to look over at her. "Get down Carmichael." "No.' Carmi said arguing with Mike. Shad shoved Miz into Mike who knocked into Carmi causing her to fall down to the ground.

John and the Miz helped Carmi up, John hoisted his girlfriend into his arms and carried her backstage. "You okay?" "Yeah, you can put me down now." she answered before she pecked his lips. John smiled and set her down to her feet. "Shea." "I know I saw him." Carmi answered her brother before he could ask her. "Who?" John asked, not getting an answer. "WHO? god damn it someone answer me!" "Baby clam down." Carmi said putting her hands on his chest. "Travis showed up to Matt's house and wanted to talk to me. And he is here tonight." "What?" John asked trying to wrap his mind around it. He looked down at the bewildered look on his girlfriend's eyes and the worried look on the face of her brother and friends. "Oh god.' he muttered hugging Carmi to him. "That is why you have been clinging to your brother, I understand now." He said. Zay smiled at that, as Jeff put his arm around and pulling her close to him. "There is going to be a big ole fight tonight, I can just feel it in my bones." Jeff muttered the best he could to her. Zay nodded her head, she got that feeling too when she saw the pissed off look on Shane's face.

"Please Shaney don't go!" Carmi pleaded with her brother that night at the hotel. Shane, Matt, Jeff, John and Mike were going to take of the Travis problem right now. "Shea-Shea I have to, he hurt you." Shane said as Zay sank down onto the bed, this is very movie like. "Please just stay here.' Shane said kissing his sister's forehead. Zay, Victoria and Natayla looked at Carmi who kicked the door after they shut the door. "If they think I am going to sit here and be a good little girl, I don't think so. No way in fucking hell." Carmi stated digging around in John's bag. "ha, found them." Carmi said holding the car keys out. "Are you three coming or are you going to sit here and do nothing?" she asked when she was halfway to the door. The three girls exchanged a look and followed the southern belle out of the door. "_This is going to be nothing but trouble.' _Zay thought was they went down the elevator and towards the car.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it's short. But you should be happy that i updated. I am off enjoy my birthday now.

* * *

Carmi got behind the steering wheel of John's rental car. "Zay text Jeff and see where they are at." "Why me?" "Because my dear, Jeff is head over heels for you and he will answer you." Carmi answered as Natayla and Victoria did up their seat belts. "Zay if you value your life put your seat belt on.' "Why?" "Because I was taught to drive by Jeff Hardy who is a fearless as driver as he is a wrestler." Carmi answered grinning lopsided putting her own seatbelt. "How come Jeff taught you to drive instead of Shane?" "Oh Shane did but I only remember the stuff that Jeff taught me." "Oh. I should be afraid shouldn't I?" Zay asked the two girls in the backseat. Natayla and Victoria nodded their heads furiously as Zay's phone beeped with the answering text message. "This is where they are at." Zay said holding her phone out to Carmi who read the screen nodded her head.

Matt Hardy groaned when he saw that Carmichael had shown up. "Um Shane, Carmi is here." "How the hell did she get here?" John Morrison groaned, "I left the car keys in the hotel room in my bag." "Sugar what are you doing?" Jeff asked as Carmi reared them. "What? Ya'll think you are get to have a big old Rumble? This isn't Tulsa and this isn't the 1960s." Carmi answered. "Huh?" Zay asked confused. "The Outsiders. One of Carmi's favorite books." Shane supplied. "Besides I need to confront him sometime." Carmi added, "Shane come with me." Shane nodded his head as Carmi grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

Zay watched wide eyed as she stood next to Jeff, who put his arm around her. "There isn't going be any blood is there?" "No there isn't." Jeff answered. Carmi talked in a low voice so they couldn't hear them. "Is she going to be okay?" Zay asked. "She is going to be just fine." Carmi answered for herself walking back up to them. "Can we at least hit him once?" Shane whined. "Fine." Carmi answered rolling her eyes, "Just once though boys." "Why did you do that?" Victoria asked. "Because they look like little kids in a candy shop right now." Carmi answered grinning.

The next morning Jeff broke down the door to Carmi and Morrison's hotel room. "Holy shit man, what the hell?" Carmi cursed lifting her head off her pillow. "I am taking Zay with me this weekend. You are going to have to wait to have her again." Jeff said. "S okay Jiffy, I am going to LA this weekend anyways." Carmi answered before burying her head back in the pillow again. _"That was easier then I thought." _Jeff thought to himself as he walked away. "If you ask her out, I want to know about it." Carmi called. "Damn." He muttered.

Zay held onto Jeff's hand a couple of days later as they walked into the vines of behind Claude G's house. "What are we doing here Jeff?" Zay asked. "I want to talk to you." Jeff said as Zay turned her eyes and attention to him. Jeff took a deep breath and started talking.

Matt watched from his dad's kitchen window. "Is he doing it now?" The Legend asked coming behind his oldest son. "I think so it would be good see him dating again." Matt answered. "I agree, I don't think that Carmi will try killing this one like she did when she found out that Beth cheated on Jeff." Claude stated. Matt nodded his head, he hopped for Zay's sake that she wouldn't cheat on Jeff. He would have to make sure that she monitored her booze in take. They all heard the holler from Jeff as he scooped Zay into a infamous Jeff Hardy hug. "Who is going to tell Carmi?" Shannon asked coming into the house and seeing the scene that Matt and Claude G were looking at.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This one is a little longer then the last one. Jeff's first attack will be in the next chapter as well as some old friends from earlier on in the story.

* * *

"Tell Carmi what?" Carmi's voice asked coming from behind them. "Carmi you are back early." Shannon answered hugging her. "Yeah, Shane wanted me to go to the doctors before we go back on the road." Carmi stated hugging her friend back. "Where's John?" "With Shane doing something. I don't know, I didn't want to be home by myself." "Let's go for lunch Honey Bunch." Matt said pulling her out of the Legend's house Shannon following laughing.

Jeff looked at his phone that beeped at him, and laughed. "Carmi and John are here apparently and Matt had to drag Carmi out of here so she wouldn't busted us." "I thought they were in LA." "Me too." Jeff stated. "You know Matt can't keep her entrained for too long." Zay commented. "Actually he can, he will have her help with the Hardy show and watch a couple of movies with her." Jeff said "What is the deal with them?" Zay asked sitting down his living room. "Matt and Carmi?" Jeff asked, "Oh that's right I told you I would tell you about them." Zay nodded her head grinning. "Matt and Carmi are like two peas in a pod most of the time. It can be scary sometimes on much they act alike." Jeff commented, "He is the only one that she would allow around her after her mom died last year, she completely shut everyone out, even Shane." Zay nodded her head. That didn't seem like the Carmi she had meet months ago.

The rest of the weekend past, the new couple walked into the airport and saw Carmi sitting on the chairs pouting, a pink bandage wrapped her arm. John Morrison was sitting on the other side of her smirking. What ever happened at the doctor's office didn't make Carmi happy. Shane walked up to her and handed her a coffee cup before sitting on the other side of Carmi. Her hazel eyes locked onto the interlocked fingers of her two friends she took a sip of her hot chocolate before turning her head to her brother and whispering something in his ear. Shane turned and looked at them too an eyebrow raising up his forehead. John Morrison looked over as well. "Not to sound like Hurricane but what's up with that?" he asked, causing the two Helms siblings to bust out laughing. "I agree with Mofo." Carmi agreed her eyes narrowed, 'MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!" the curl hair man who had just joined them jumped at the sudden loudness of Carmi's voice. "You knew!" "Knew what?" he asked. "don't pull that innocent act off on me Matt, you are in so much trouble." Carmi answered. Zay laughed, "So this what you meant when you said that he can't say no to her." Jeff nodded his head grinning.

"Fine if you won't tell me then I will go to Jeff." Carmi said standing up and walking over to them. Jeff opened his arms to her to hug her. She sat on his lap and hugged him. "So Jeffy what happened this weekend?" Carmi asked still sitting on his lap. "You have to keep this quiet and it stays between us." Jeff said, "Pinky promise." Carmi grinned and locked her pinky with his. He whispered into her ear what happened. She squealed and clapped her hands together. Then she hugged Zay, "I told you so." "What happened to your arm?" Zay asked. "I had to get blood drawn." Carmi answered, "Stupid blood work." "That's your fault for you not wanting to piss a cup." Jeff commented poking her. "That's just disgusting." Carmi cringed wrinkling her nose. "Everything is okay though?" "Yeah Shane likes to overact and over think things when it comes to me." Carmi answered. "He has a right to." Jeff said. Zay watched as her boyfriend, a word that she was still getting use to studied his best friends' face trying to see if she had any dark circles under her eyes. He licked his thumb and ran it underneath her eyes. Not getting any cover up, Jeff smiled. "I am getting better Jeff. I promise." they all saw John motioning for his girlfriend it was time to board another airplane. "Doesn't it old boarding airplanes every couple of weeks?" Zay asked. "Sometimes but we always have fun on them. Come on I travel with my brother and my best friends. And you have seen how crazy Carmi can be." Zay nodded her head smirking.

A couple of hours later they were at the house show, there was only a couple of days away from the Survivor Series. Which Carmi assured Zay was wicked every year. "You have been around this things a lot?" Zay asked the diva who was fixing her hair in the mirror. "Yeah, I was a creative writer for the WCW before I started wrestling. So you can say I have been around a lot of these things." Carmi answered. Zay nodded her head. "Once you around us for awhile at these things you will understand." Carmi said, "But I am going to warn you before the guys get back, on Sunday. There are a couple of people that I want you steer clear of and I am pretty sure Jeff will agree with me on this."

"Okay." Zay drawled out like she heard Carmi do. "John Cena, he is going to be returning from a neck injury. Stay away from him, he plays more girls then I have time to go into. Randy Orton is another one them, even though he is married he will still stare at ya like you like a piece of meat. Stay the hell away from Batista, he is just a plain creepy old man." Carmi said before she chewed on her lower lip, "OH and stay away from Carlito. That apple muncher is just plain weird." "Babe anybody who has hair that big should be classified as weird." John Morrison commented coming into the room followed by the rest of the gang. "You giving her the run down of who to stay the hell away from?" Jeff asked looking at Carmi who nodded her head. "Who did she tell you?" "Some blokes named, Batista, Cena, Orton and Carlito." Zay said. "And JBL that flabby ass self proclaimed wrestling god." Matt added. "Yeah good point." Jeff added. "They do have a good point stay the hell away from him to Carmi." John said putting a protective arm around Carmi's waist. "You got it Big Daddy." Carmi giggled snuggling into him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Curt and Zack finally make their apperance again after a couple of chapters of being gone. More Drama is going to be ensured.

"Zay! Zay! Wake up!" Carmi's frantic voice called causing the British beauty to wake up. "Carmi what's wrong?" "Jeff has been attacked." "Is he okay?" Zay had went to bed while Jeff went on an errand. "I don't know. Shane is bringing the car around to take us to the ER." Carmi said. Zay half stumble half fell out of bed, she pulled Jeff's too big sweatshirt on to her small body. The two girls ran down the stairs. Nothing else seemed to matter was just making sure that Jeff was fine. Matt hugged Carmi to him trying to clam his frazzled nerves. "Who would attack my brother?" Matt asked. "Let's see, there is Vladimir he is pissed that he isn't in the match against Paul by himself. Paul could have done it. Or Adam." Carmi answered ticking the names off on her hands. "She is right." Shane stated. "Of course she is. She is Carmi. She is right most of the time." Matt said.

Three hours later, Zay who hadn't said anything sat next to Carmi who had drifted into an uneasy slumber leaning against her big brother. Matt had took to leaning against the wall behind him. "Matt, I am sure he is fine." Zay spoke from where she sat. "I know he will be but it still scares the hell out of me that somebody hurt my brother." "I would be the same way if someone hurt Carmi." Shane said. Zay nodded her head, her older siblings would do the same thing for her. Which reminded her she needed to call her big sister and talk to her it had been a while since she had talked to her.

Zay held her boyfriend's hand as they walked into the hotel in the cold Boston weather. He had been released from the hospital not to long ago. She looked over her shoulder to where Carmi was walking with her brother and Matt. "Get some sleep Matt we still have a couple of hours before we have to be at the arena." Carmi was telling him. "Carmichael Helms were the hell have you been? I have been worried sick, I woke up this morning and you weren't bed." John Morrison said. "Jeff got attacked in a stair well this morning, I went to the ER with Matt." Carmi answered her boyfriend's question. John studied the dark circles under her eyes and the matching ones on her brother's and Matt's face he nodded his head, "You okay Jeff?" Too which Jeff just nodded his head along his girlfriend to pull him into the hotel the rest of the way saying something that it was just to bloody cold outside. The rest of them followed into the hotel. "John do us a favor make sure that she gets some more sleep, she slept on and off at the ER.' Shane said. "Yes Sir." John answered mockingly saluting him. Jeff laid down on the bed pulling his girlfriend down with him. "Do you need anything?" She asked. "No. Just lay with me a while." Jeff said.

Zay watched from the monitor in the Smack down men's locker room, Jimmy Wang Yang was sitting on one side of her and Jeff on the other. Jeff was playing with a strand of her hair as they watched the first match. "EWW!" Zay said pulling a face as Khali kissed Carmi who trying pushing the tall man away from her. Miz and Morrison along with MVP started beating on him allowing Carmi to get out of the ring and start whipping her mouth with a disgusted look on her face. Jeff, Matt, Shane and Jimmy roared with laughter seeing that. "You aren't going to let her live that down will you?" Zay asked. "No."

Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder on the other side of the locker room watching in pure agony seeing Zay paired off with Jeff already. "Well there goes are shot at her." Curt said. Zack looked at him. "Hasn't working with Edge taught you anything?" Zack asked, "Think about Curt. Jeez man. What an idiot." "HEY! I am sitting right here you know." Curt stated hurt that his best friend would talk about him like that.

The door opened followed by laughter. "Shut up you fucking assholes. Its not funny." Carmi said still whipping at her mouth. Which causing her brother and friends to start laughing again. "It's not funny. How would you liked to be kissed by Khali?" she asked as she started digging around her brother's bag find his mouth wash she took a big swing off of it. "That was the nasty thing I have to do in a while." Carmi said sitting next to Shane who had finally stopped laughing. Awhile later they all did their own thing until Carmi noticed somebody was missing. "Where is Jeff?" "I am going to bloody well kill him!" Zay exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: What do Zacky and Curt have in mind? I shall update when I return from Georgia.

"Zay please don't be mad at me." Jeff pleaded after he got backstage after taking Edge down, looking at his girlfriend who huffed and turned her head. "Carmi." "No way asshole." Carmi stated as she too turned around an hoisting her bag to her shoulder. "Come on Zay, let's go. John said that he would ride with Mike." Zay nodded her head and followed her out of the locker room. 'Dude they are really mad at you." Mike stated he had never seen either girl that mad before. Jeff nodded his head, Zay he had never seen mad but Carmi this was new, she never got mad at him, she was always mad at Shane or Shannon but the brothers themselves never. "Does Carmi know that Jay coming back?" John asked. "No she doesn't she hasn't been paying much attention. I think Steph was planning on telling her." Shane answered. "What?" "Yeah this week Carmi is going up to Stanford to go over some storylines and what not. So she might find out then." "Why doesn't she tell me this kind of stuff?" John asked. "Maybe because you never ask her stuff like that." Matt stated. "Okay let's not fight about this." Mike said actually being the peacemaker. 'Fine whatever."

'Zay let me into the room please." Jeff pleaded with the door. "Umm Jeff I hate to tell you that Zay isn't in there." John Morrison said coming up to him, with luggage in tow. "Why not?" "She and Carmi along with Victoria, Natayla, Beth, Melina and Mickie have taken over my hotel room kicking me out of it in the process." "So I take it you are rooming with me then?" Jeff asked. "Yep." "Are you coming up to Cameron for Thanksgiving?" Jeff asked once they were in the room. "Yes. Carmi made me promise that I would be there for it." John answered. "She is a killer cook." Jeff grinned as John nodded his head in agreement.

Mean while in the room that previously roomed, Carmichael Helms and John Morrison. Zay was sitting on the other bed laughing her ass off, Carmi and Layla who had just joined them were dancing to Milkshake. Between Carmi's silly antics and Victoria's and Mickie's plotting to do some pranks, her mind was off of Jeff and his stupidity. If there was one thing that was going to keep her mind off of what happened it was this.

"Please can you just go and check on them?" Jeff asked his older brother over the phone, Matt sighed before standing up and going out of his hotel room. He walked down the hall to Carmi's room. The door flung open and a flushed Beth walked out with the ice bucket. "What the hell is going on in here?' Matt asked. All the women froze hearing Matt's voice. "Hi Mattie!" Carmi said waving to her best friend. "Hi Sugar. What are you girls doing?" "Having some fun." Carmi answered grinning. "Don't you think that you should be getting some sleep Carmichael?" Matt asked. "Umm. Nope." Carmi stated. "Carmichael Shea you have been up most of the night." "So." "Matt she has had like two red bulls since we have been here." Lalya stated. "Oh that would explain it. At least she will sleep on the car ride after the show tomorrow." Matt said.

"Carmichael Helms on a sugar high is a bad idea." Zay thought the next morning as Carmi was sweet talking her way back into John's good graces. "What happened last night?" Jeff asked walking over to her and putting his arm around her. 'Carmi drank like 4 red bulls and bounced off the walls. It was pretty funny when she and Mickie collided in the middle of the hotel room." Zay answered, "And for the record, I would rather share a room with you then with her." Jeff laughed at that. "Yeah Carmi can be a little over the top." "Just a little." Zay agreed as both Carmi and John disappeared upstairs again. "Don't even want to know what they are doing." Matt stated walking over to them.

Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder stood together. Zack turned to Curt, "I think it's time to get our thinking caps on." Curt looked at his best friend, "Zack I don't think that you and I can come up with anything good on our own. I think we need to go to the master." Zack looked over at him, "You are brilliant let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Izabelle Copeland opened her hotel room door when she heard the knocking on the door. She saw the two Edgeheads standing at the door. "Adam your cronies are here." Izabelle stated going back into the room. Adam appeared after his wife told him who was at the door. "Hey guys." "Adam we need your help." "With what?" the Canadian asked looking at them. "Well see there is this girl."

Zay sat next to her boyfriend in the backseat of the rental car, her head rested on his shoulder their fingers interlocked they were driving up to Cameron North Carolina for thanksgiving. Matt and Shane were in the front seat, while Carmi and John were in their car. A familiar car zoomed out around them, they all looked out of the window and saw Carmi waving out of the waving as John sped by. "Is she always this crazy?" Zay asked. "Babe you have no idea."

Three days later they were all in Matt's house sitting around the table, Carmi was in the kitchen, with Claude G was handling the turkey. Zay had been woken up that morning by Carmi who refused to put her hand in the turkey and take out the inwards. She had screamed at Matt who did it for her, he had shook it at her. Her screams woke up Zay, Jeff, John, Shane and Jamie who all came running. Just in time to see Carmi hit Matt with a rolled up newspaper, as the curly hair man laughed at her. Zay had never had experienced a holiday like this before, so it was interesting to her. Especially when Shannon showed up and scared the hell out Carmichael who was in the middle of putting rolls into the oven. "Is there ever a dull moment with them around?" Zay asked jerking her thumb over her shoulder to the kitchen where there was laughter. Jeff shook his head no grinning.

Zay would think something was wrong if Carmi was not constantly moving or doing something. She was full energy the extact opposite of her brother, who was clam and smooth. She step onto the patio pressing her phone against her ear she suck her lip ring into her mouth. "Come on Maria answer the phone." of course her sister didn't answer her phone. She stood outside for awhile in the nippy cold air, she turned as the door opened and Jeff walked out and put his arm around her. "You are going to catch a cold standing out her." He said. Zay shrugged her shoulders before taking a deep breath and snuggling into his side. They stood out there for awhile before the door opened, "Hey ya'll we are going to watch Jeff Dunham for awhile if you want to come in." Carmi stated. "Jeff Dunham?" Zay asked. "He is Carmi's favorite thing to watch when she is bored." Jeff answered. They walked into the house back into the warmth.

Zay looked around the table, Jeff was sitting next to her, Matt on the other side of, John, Carmi and Shannon across of them, Shane and Jamie and Claude G surrounded the other ends of the table. Shannon was laughing at something that Carmi had said, John was shaking his head, while Shane was smiling softly at them. They were a crazy family but still a family.

"So Miss Carmichael when do you fly out Stanford?" Claude asked. "the day after tomorrow. Steph said she wanted to go over storylines with me, there is one that she wants me to be apart of." Matt and Jeff exchanged a look before swallowing hard, they knew what storyline that Stephanie wanted to talk about Carmichael about. They knew the answer would probably be no, a HELL No at that. "You two know something, that I don't know." Carmi stated after studying the brothers even Zay who was sitting between them looked from left to right between them. "We don't know anything.' Matt said. "Matthew Moore Hardy, don't you dare lie to me, I know when you are lying to me and you are now." Carmi stated with narrowed eyes. "Carmichael baby doll I am not lying to you." Carmichael study him for a minute, "So help my god Matt if you are lyin' to me I am going to kick your ass to Detroit and back." Matt grinned at her, "I am not lying I swear." Shane and John looked at them. "This isn't going to be pretty when she finds out." Shane muttered to his girlfriend. Jamie shook her head no, there was no way in hell that was going to be pretty when she found out.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Its kind of on the short side, i promise the next one will be longer. i am just tired.

* * *

"I will take Jeff you take Matt?" Zay asked Carmi after they set Shannon, Shane and Jamie to clean the kitchen up. It was decided it wasn't fair for Carmi to clean up after she cooked all day long. "You read my mind." Carmi stated as they made their way into the living room. Zay set to work on Jeff while Carmi focused on Matt. Who wasn't budging about it. She got frustrated and threw her hands in the air and went and sat down next to her boyfriend. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. "He isn't telling me what he knows! I know he is keeping something from me!' Carmi answered whining. "That is the first tall tale sign that Carmi is tired." Matt stated as John nodded his head.

"No, they can't be serious Jeff!" Zay breathed shocked from what she was hearing from her boyfriend. "It's true Z. Steph knows that Carmi will never agree to it so she is going to give her the choice. I think the other option is for her to a singles competitor on ECW and there is a possibility of her being Christian's valet when he comes back in." Jeff answered from where they stood talking quietly. "Thank god we aren't going with her she is going to furious!" Zay commented before turning and watching the interaction between Matt and Carmi.

Two days later Carmi had boarded a plane to Stanford to meet with Stephanie McMahon. Shane took his sister to the airport leaving everyone else in Cameron. Carmi was greeted by Triple H in the lobby. "I will take her up Jake." he told the guard. "So I hear that you stuff the whole Carolina Crew stuff less for thanksgiving. Is that right?" "Yes it is. John is still there." Carmi answered as they rode the elevator up. Paul smiled at that, he thought every girl had their shot at happiness that's why he supported his daughter's relationship with Adam. "So any hints abut the storylines?" she asked. "No and don't try the puppy dog eyes. The only two people that it works on me with is Aurora and Izzy." Paul answered before opening the door to his wife's office. "Hi Carmi." Stephanie greeted standing up and hugging her. Carmi grinned and hugged her back.

"So here are the storyline idea we have for you. Since it's taking so long for us to get Christian's contract finished. We are going to be doing a brother vs. brother storyline and we want you to be in Matt's corner and after Izzy has the baby you and her be the valets for Matt and Edge." Stephanie said. "Wait you said brother vs. brother as in Matt vs. Jeff?' Stephanie nodded her head. "NO! I won't do." "We figured as much. Jeff said you would say no." "They knew?" Carmi asked shocked. "Yes. They knew." "I am so going to have to kick Matt's ass now." "What?" Paul asked laughing. 'I told him that if I found out he was lyin' to me that I was going to kick his ass from Cameron to Detroit. Now I get too." Carmi answered, "What are my other options?"

"Stay valeting for John for the time being then when Christian comes back we will have go over and be his valet. We have been toying with sticking with Shane and having you team up against Matt and Michelle McCool." Carmi grinned at that, "I am down for any of the last two storylines the first one is a hell no. I am not going to chose sides." "We figured that much. We will let you know in a couple of days what one." "Okay.' "Have fun kicking Matt's ass." Paul commented. "Do you mind if I make a phone call before we go over the other ones?" Carmi asked. Stephanie nodded her head in agreement. Carmi took the phone out and hit speed dial 4. It was Matt's phone, it went to voicemail. "Hi Mattie, your ass is so kicked when I get back liar." Carmi said into the phone smiling though the threat with that she hung up her phone and turn her attention back to Stephanie, Paul and Shane who had joined them. "Do I even want to know?" he asked. 'No." the other three answered.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day a very pissed off Carmichael Helms arrived back in Cameron. Her best friend had lied to her. She had a two hour car ride by herself to stew about it. John Morrison looked out of the window seeing his girlfriend's car he walked out of Matt's house and went to greet her. "Baby don't kill him, he is your best friend after all." John said before he kissed her. Zay ran and greeted her friend, the house had been too quiet without her there. Carmi hugged her friend back before going into the house. Shannon hugged her. They were all waiting for the reaction of Carmi when she saw Matt. "Carmi." Matt said. Carmi held her hand up and shook her head no. "Don't talk to me Hardy." Carmi said though clench teeth before she turned to her boyfriend and said something to him he nodded his head. Carmi turned to her brother and her best friends, "We are going to my place for a couple of hours, come over when you guys are done here." Shane nodded his head.

As soon as the couple out of out sight and they heard the car start up followed by the music that Carmi always listen to when she drove start up. Jeff and Shane both slapped Matt upside the head while Zay shook her head ashamed of the elder Hardy brother. "I have never seen her that pissed off in all the years that we have know Carmi to be that pissed off." Jeff said, "Way to go jackass." Matt sighed, "Do you think she will forgive me?" "No I do think so. My baby sister is big on the whole trust thing and Matt you know it." Shane answered.

Zay watched as the scenery passed as Jeff drove them to Carmi's house. "I thought that Carmi lived with Matt?" Zay thought outloud. Jeff laughed, "No babe she doesn't, she has her own house, she just likes staying with Matt for unknown reason." Zay laughed, "Whoa, she stays here by herself?" "Yeah, Shane is down the road though. Where one Helms siblings the other isn't far behind." Jeff laughed. Zay and Jeff walked into Carmi's house. "LUCY!!! I AM HOME!" Jeff called. "IN HERE IN RICKY!" Carmi's voice called back laughing. "What the bloody hell?" "I love Lucy. We are strange people Zay." "Really? I haven't noticed." Zay commented rolling her eyes as Jeff led her into the living room, sitting on the couch were John Morrison and Carmichael. "You okay baby button?" Jeff asked. "I am fine. Steph told me that you wanted nothing to do with this storyline." Carmi answered. Jeff smiled, "I know you well even to know that you wouldn't do it. What are they going to have you do?" Jeff asked. "They are going to keep me with John for the time being then when Christian finally comes back I am going to be paired with him." Carmi answered, "Or they might just throw it all the window and let me do whatever I want." "Which is what we like to have you do." Jeff laughed. John nodded his head in agreement.

Zay and Carmi were standing in the kitchen later that night, "Are you sure you are okay?" "Zay I am fine. I am just that pissed that Matt wanted me to flush down god knows how many years of friendship down the drain. Jeff knows I will never pick a side. I never could. That's why I am glad that it's just me and Shane.' Carmi answered, "Shannon and the Hardies were like my adopted older brothers." Zay nodded her head, she had seen it when Carmi got her ribs hurt, when Travis showed up. Zay smiled as Jeff walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you ladies talking about?" Jeff asked. "You of course." Carmi answered rolling her eyes good naturedly before she walked out of the kitchen herself and went to sit with John.

It was late at night, Jeff and Zay were sleeping in the guest room down the hall from where Carmi and John were at. There was a loud blare of music coming from outside of the house, causing all four of them to jump awake. Carmi reached her bedroom window first and looked out of it. "What is it?" John asked. "It's Matt, I think he might be drunk." Carmi answered. "Babe, go talk to him." John commented, "Jeff and I will be there if you need us." Carmi nodded her head and walked down the stairs and opened the door, causing the older Hardy man to fall to the floor. "What do you want?" She asked.


	25. Chapter 25

"Carmi, I am sorry I lied. I didn't want you to hurt you." Matt cried. "Matt go home, I will talk tomorrow. I am very upset with you right now. I can't barely stand to look at you." Jeff and John walked down the stairs and looked between Matt and Carmi. "Babe come on back to bed." John said. Carmi nodded her head before looking questioningly at Jeff. "I will handle honeybunch, just go back to bed." Jeff answered.

Carmi and John walked up the stairs they walked past Zay. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. "He is going to be fine." Carmi answered, "Jeff and Matt wouldn't doing thing to hurt each other." Zay nodded her head. She had a bad sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen, she didn't know when it was going to happen but she knew it was going to happen.

The next morning Zay looked at Jeff who was poking at his bowl cereal. "What's wrong love?" she asked looking at him. "I am just worried about this storyline, it's already starting to wear on my family. I am going to be shock if Carmi and Matt talk today. Why did I agree to it?" Jeff asked looking at the ceiling looking for something anything. "Love, I have a bad feeling about this but there is not much we can do about it. This could end up being one of the best storylines ever to happen." Zay stated

Three days they met back up with John and Carmi who went out to be Raw. She walked right past Matt with Miz in tow. "I tried man, she is pretty upset that you lied to her about the storyline. You really hurt her." John stated before he followed. Hopeful Matt turned to her brother, Zay and Jeff.

"No way, this is your battle." Shane stated before he walked away to. 'I will try for you Matt but I will doubt she will listen to me." Zay stated. Matt nodded his head as he and Jeff watched Zay walk away.

'Hey there Zay." Curt Hawkins greeted seeing the tiny British walking his way. "Hullo Curt.' Zay greeted in return. "Zay, long time no see!" Zack Ryder greeted coming out of the locker room as well. "Do you want to hang out with us for a while?" Zack asked. "I was just going to find Carmi." "Oh come on, you see them all the time. We barely get to talk anymore because you are always with them." Curt stated pouting. "That doesn't work on me anymore. Carmi has that looked perfected." Zay stated. It was true the youngest Helms did have the pout down pact. "Please." Zack tried. 'Oh fine!' Zay stated following them into the locker room. There was a little warning bell going off in her head, not to trust them. Jeff didn't say anything about them when he was telling who to stay away from them.

"Carmi where is Zay?" Jeff asked coming into the locker room that John, Carmi and Miz were in. "I don't know, she was with you the last time I saw her." Carmi answered, 'But I have a pretty good idea where she is at. I will go and get her." "Thanks Honeybunch." "Your welcome sugar pie." Carmi grinned before she walked out of the locker. She got to the right locker room. "ZAHARA MARSHALL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"


	26. Chapter 26

_A.N: sorry about the wait. _

"Carmi thank god!" Zay stated as the youngest Helms sibling came into the locker room. The Edgeheads shrank away from the angry glare coming from the southern belle. "Come on, I am going to take you back to your boyfriend. Then I am going to permentley handcuff you to him." Carmi stated. Zay left the locker room, Carmi was still in the locker room. "Stay the hell away from her. I don't know what you are thinking but stop now!" Curt and Zack nodded their heads.

The two girls walked back into the locker room of John Morrison. "Why do you looked pissed off?" John asked his girlfriend. "Curt and Zack had her in their locker room." She answered sitting down next to him. John looked at her with raised eyebrows. Carmi just shrugged her shoulders at him showing she was confused as he was.

"Jeff nothing happened. I swear your best friend in there put a stop to it before anything happened!" Zay was trying to explain to her boyfriend. "I want you to stay away from them." Jeff stated trying to keep his anger in check. Zay nodded her head. "Hey Zay?" Carmi asked coming out of the locker room. "Yes?" "Do you want to sit in the crowd tonight?" "Yes." Zay answered. "Okay, come on then I will walk you out there." Carmi stated.

As the two women walked away, Carmi looked at her, "I am sorry for the way he is acting. I don't know what has gotten into him." Carmi stated, "Usually it's John who goes into a jealous fit." "It's okay. He is just protective especially seeing on who Curt and Zack are involved with." Zay commented. Carmi whistled, "Damn you caught on a lot quicker then I did and I was there though the whole thing. That is one reason I moved into Matt's house." Zay laughed, "Are you sure you weren't a blond in another life?" "I think I was." Carmi grinned, as she waved to JR and Mick Foley who were getting ready for the show. "I will see you after the show." Zay nodded her head.

Sometimes she felt a little over whelmed with so much going on. It was constant go, go, go from the time you wake up to the time you go to bed. She wondered how her boyfriend, and friends did it. Carmi and Jeff always seemed to a constant sugar high bouncing all over the place.

John Morrison looked at his girlfriend who was finishing getting ready to go down ringside with the tag team champions. "Babe, where did you find Zay?" he asked as he shrugged on his jacket. "With Hawkins and Ryder." Carmi answered. John looked at her almost confused. "I don't know. I think they are both head over heels for her." "What about Jeff?" "I want my best friend happy, I am glad that he has moved on from Beth.' Carmi answered, as the Miz walked into the locker room. "We ready for this?" he asked. "Yes." John answered as Carmi nodded her head standing up.

Zay's face lit up in excitement hearing the music of John Morrison start up. She cheered seeing Mike, John and Carmi coming onto the stage. Mike handed her his tag team belt first, John handed his over next, he pecked her lips. She grinned at him before she put both belts over each of her shoulders. Zay laughed and snapped a picture of Carmi standing with both belts on her shoulders.

The rest of the show went off with out a hitch, but after the show, Zay was forced to stay behind Jeff because now Carmi and Matt were now arguing about something. "Damn it Matt you know that I would never do that to you! I am not Amy!" Carmi shouted. "Uh-oh she had to go there." Shane muttered. "Who is Amy?" Zay asked confused. "Matt's exgirlfriend that slept with Adam." Shane answered. 'John can we just go? I don't want to look at him right now." Carmi stated turning to her boyfriend. "Yeah, sure come on." John stated, "Do you just want to come out LA with me this weekend so you don't have go home with him?" Carmi nodded her head. "Carmi?" Zay asked as she jogged after them.

The southern woman turned around her hazel eyes filled with tears, "Zay. I am sorry, I forgot I promised we would hang out this week." "It's okay, I am just wondering what happened." Zay stated. "Matt is just being the asshole that he can be after he has hung out with Adam." Carmi answered, "Its best for me not to be around him for a couple of days." Zay nodded her head. 'If you really want to know what is going on, talk to Jeff. He knows what happens when stuff like this happens.' Carmi answered before she hugged Zay and got into the car with John and Mike. Zay was confused but she was going to get to the bottom of this and she would start by talking to Jeff.


	27. Chapter 27

A/n: I am so, so sorry that it has taken me forever to update this. I am horrible. But now I am back into the roll of things. I own Carmi and Zay belongs to Hatteress. If anyone has a OC or a diva that Matt should be with let me know.

* * *

Zay watched the remaining members of the family who very tense. Matt knew it was his fault that Carmi left. Though he didn't show any remorse for what he did. "It's not my fault that she is a spoiled brat." Matt said. "And that's my fault?" Shane asked, "You spoiled her just as much I did. You better be lucky that she didn't call DDP on you. He will more then likely kill you. You know that he hates that poor girl upset." "Yeah, yeah." "KNOCK IT OFF!" Jeff roared, "You know that it is your fault that the baby took off and you know it." Matt shut his mouth almost instantly glaring silently at his brother.

"Baby?" Zay asked confused as Jeff led her away. "She is the baby hurricane and the baby of the family. We all stopped calling her baby for awhile because she took off on us and stayed with that Travis guy.' "She did?" Zay asked a little shocked. "Yeah, they were toxic for each other. You should have been here when we found out about her dating John. We about died of happiness.' "They are cute together." she agreed.

Two days later Carmi, John and Mike showed up in Cameron, the southern belle let herself right into Jeff's house, "HELLO!" she bellowed. "Baby! You are back!" Shannon smiled as he hugged the brunette. Zay walked out the kitchen, "Carmi!" "Hi. You ready to spend some time together?" "Sure. What about them?" "We are going to my place so John can get his beauty sleep and Mike can eat.' Carmi answered with a good natured smile. "HEY!" her team mates exclaimed. "What? You know you love me." Carmi smiled again.

After the two girls dropped off the tag team at Carmi's house. Zay turned to Carmi, "So what was the deal with the fight the other night? Jeff wouldn't tell me anything.' Carmi sighed and pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "it's a very long story." she sighed. "Lets get some coffee and you can tell me.' Zay stated. She wanted to know what happened.

Zay stared at Carmi intently waiting for to start talking. The Southern belle stirred her coffee again, "Back in 2000 Matt started dating Amy. Known as Lita to the wrestling world. I really didn't like her all that much she just rubbed me the wrong way. Then a couple of years ago while Matt was out on a knee injury she started having an affair with Adam." Carmi paused wetting her lips nervously, "I could kind of tell something was going on. The family jokingly calls me the human lie detector so I asked her about it. She lied to me. Which made it a lot worse when it came out that she was cheating on Matt.' "How does that tie into what happened?"

"Matt kind has become more dependent on me since it happened, I was the one that brought him back to reality about his actions, I was in his corner during the matches. He has been kind of feeling neglected since I started dating John.' "he feels like you have been stolen from him like Amy was.' "Right. But Zay I love John. Matt is my best friend." 'I know I could see it that first day you guys came into the coffee shop.' Zay stated. Carmi nodded her head, "Do you miss England at all?' "Sometimes but I wouldn't beat being here for the world." "We are glad to have you around."

Carmi smiled, "now what are you going to do about Curt and Zack?" Zay shrugged, "I have no idea, have you ever had that problem?" "Once, with Randy and John. I just went with my heart and went with John.' 'Randy? As in one of the guys you told me to stay away from?' "Guilty." Carmi said raising her hand innocently, 'But in my defense it was a hell of a ride." Zay's eyes widen, "You didn't!' 'I did and in the same bed that John and I sleep in.' 'You are so bad." "When I want to be." Carmi giggled. Zay laughed along with her.

"Do you think the girls are okay?" John asked as he lounged on Carmi's couch. 'They are fine. Carmi knows this place like the back of her hand." Jeff assured the Shaman of Sexy who nodded his head. 'Do you think that she is ever going to forgive Matt?" Mike asked. "She might in a couple of days. She is just upset with him. She feels like he is ruining her chance to be happy because he has no one in his life." Jeff answered. "I thought he was with Ashley?" John asked. 'Nah, they broke up." Jeff said. "Hmm, maybe we need to get him a girl so that he doesn't ruin you and Carmi's relationship." Mike said looking at John smirked, "I like that idea, would Sweets go for it?" "Go for what?" Carmi asked coming into the living room with Zay behind her carrying shopping bags.


End file.
